El ciclo interminable
by ineskaibawheeler
Summary: Los quieres y los odias. Quieres huir, pero no sabes cómo. Tampoco pides ayuda a nadie, no quieres que sientan pena por ti. Te has vuelto adicto a esos besos sin amor. ¿Realmente odias tu situación o sólo es una excusa más? /UA - yaoi
1. El ciclo

Unas manos de dedos ágiles recorrían su cuerpo desnudo, deteniéndose en sus pezones ya duros desde el primer roce de sus pieles. Era un ciclo sin fin al que no quería poner pausa aún si después se sentía sucio, asqueado de sí mismo, mientras veía como las sábanas giraban en el tambor de la lavadora. Pero eso era una vez se quedaba a solas, cuando podía dejar su mente en blanco y sus ojos sólo reflejaban el gran vacío que había en su interior antes de que alguno de sus padres lo sacase de ese ensimismamiento.

La boca que ahora se entretenía subiendo y bajando por su erección, seguía luchando contra la otra boca de labios torturadores, que se entretenían en uno de sus pezones, por ser la que más placer arrancara. Ambas lo hacían suplicar entre gemidos que no podía evitar dejar salir. Ni podía, ni quería y tampoco le dejaban. Sus manos estaban juntas sobre su cabeza, atadas a la cabecera de la cama por un cinturón. La situación en la que se encontraba era incómoda, molesta e irritante; a penas notaba la punta de los dedos aunque tampoco sentía su cuerpo como suyo. La piel le escocía, el pecho le pesaba y notaba como su interior era abierto por tres dedos impregnados de lubricante pero que se movían sin ningún cuidado. Estaba cansado, sudoroso, impregnado en semen pero aún no estaban saciados y él les dejaba su cuerpo para que estuviesen satisfechos. Un cuerpo sin vida que sólo busca llegar al orgasmo bajo el control de sus verdugos. Una simple marioneta de dos titiriteros aburridos de la vida que llevan.

Desde el momento en el que entraban en su habitación, los tres sabían que acabarían luchando entre las sábanas por ser el último en correrse. Esta sería la segunda vez que se corriera; se habían turnado para follarlo sin descanso como hacían siempre que tenían tiempo. Antes de que pudiese advertirle de que estaba a punto de explotar en su boca, esta ya se había movido unos centímetros hacia su abdomen, mordiendo sin cuidado alguno su ya maltratada piel. Tenía marcas de dientes con un leve surco de sangre y de uñas clavadas en su cadera al llegar al límite entre la cordura y la locura, manchas rojizas y violáceas por gran parte de su torso que no podría explicar a nadie, hechas tanto por uno como por el otro. Hacía tiempo que se había encerrado en su propio mundo aunque seguía siendo el mismo muchacho tranquilo y amable de antaño. Tan solo había dejado de contestar preguntas a las que no tenía una respuesta lo suficientemente clara. Ni siquiera él sabía a qué se debían, porqué las tenía él y no otro. Porqué de entre todos los humanos esto le pasaba a él.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del asco que sentiría más tarde, nunca evitaba esa situación. Quería sentirse humillado por eses humanos crueles y mezquinos, rendirse en sus brazos, creer que en sus besos había algo más. Quería convertirse en una vulgar fulana, _su_ _fulana_, para que acudieran a él cada vez que necesitaran descargar tensión_._ Desde el primer beso hasta ese mismo momento ya había pasado un mes en el que día a día esa sensación incrementaba y se hacía dueña de su ser. Finalmente sus deseos se habían cumplido. Su cuerpo sin vida pertenecía plenamente a eses muchachos con los que las palabras eran consideradas un bien escaso. Llegaban, cumplían y se iban. Como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido en la era de los samuráis con la diferencia de que él nunca albergaría en su vientre el fruto de un acto tan puramente repulsivo como era el que estaba sufriendo. Sin amor, sin sentido, sin expectativas de futuro.

Lo podía sentir entrar y salir con fuerza, taladrándolo, perforándolo, martirizándolo, al igual que el primer día, frotando su próstata con su glande y haciendo que gimiera sin control. Mientras, su lengua se enredaba en otra que buscaba el contraste entre la agresividad y el cariño. Dolor y placer. Para él ya no había diferencia entre ambos. ¿Había sentido alguna vez placer? ¿Cuándo había dejado de sentir el dolor? No lo sabía, no quería saberlo, no necesitaba saberlo. Sea cual fuera, no lo disfrutaba. Tampoco estaba seguro de que sus compañeros sexuales lo hacían, la venda en sus ojos le impedía ver a cualquiera de sus torturadores así como sus reacciones, sus miradas, sus expresiones. Y aún así no podía evitar cerrarlos, como si quisiese que al abrirlos ya no estuviesen allí, tocándolo y marcándolo. Era contradictorio. Los quería y los odiaba. Ya no sabía qué debía sentir o qué pensar.

Justo en el momento en el que deseaba que todo terminase, el orgasmo le llegó y junto al suyo el del que lo estaba follando sin parangón. Sus manos fueron desatadas y cayeron inertes sobre el colchón mientras recuperaba el aliento perdido. También pudo escuchar el sonido de las cremalleras de sus pantalones, una boca besando la suya con suavidad y otra más demandante que incluso mordió sus labios. Posteriormente la puerta de su cuarto se cerró tras unos murmullos de despedida. Agradecía en esos momentos que sus padres hubiesen accedido a insonorizar su habitación tras las protestas de su padre al escuchar su música mientras trabajaba.

Desató la venda de sus ojos y se incorporó. Todavía sentía su cuerpo entumecido presa del orgasmo, cubierto por sus propias descargas de semen. Una vez estuvo sentado vio los dos condones usados que estaban tirados en el suelo, las marcas que había en sus muñecas debidas al cinturón y los mordiscos de sus muslos. Su estómago dio un vuelco. La comida que hacía horas que había ingerido subió por su garganta sin remedio. No tuvo la capacidad de reacción suficiente para intentar llegar al baño a tiempo. Por suerte, al no ser la primera vez que le pasaba, ya se había agenciado con el cubo de la fregona por lo que no manchó el suelo de su habitación. Una vez recuperado, cogió ambos condones, les hizo un nudo y los tiró al cubo de la basura que había en un rincón. Cogió las sábanas y caminó desnudo por el pasillo hasta el cuarto de la lavadora. La programó y regresó a su cuarto. Ahora se ducharía en agua fría, intentando olvidar que aquello había pasado mientras frotaba su piel con un estropajo, tratando de borrar toda huella de aquellos hombres. Estaba sucio y sin embargo, no dudaría en volver a caer ante sus labios, sus manos, sus brazos, sus cuerpos. Después se vestiría e iría a tirar la basura para eliminar todo rastro de que había pasado algo hasta que volviesen al día siguiente. Inventaría alguna excusa para no cenar o, si acaso, apenas probar bocado. Volvería a poner unas sábanas limpias en su colchón, limpiaría su habitación con escrupulosidad mientras el sol se ponía y la luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente su cara durante la noche. Tumbado en el suelo, observando el techo, las imágenes de lo ocurrido, las que debería haber olvidado ya, volverán a su cabeza y de sus ojos saldrán lágrimas sin vida de un cuerpo casi muerto.

Sus amigos estaban investigando qué podía tenerlo así, pero aún no habían encontrado algún detalle clave. Sus padres no notaban nada al no mostrar interés por su vida, al contrario que sus vecinos que se preguntaban en silencio por qué cada vez que lo veían lo notaban más delgado y demacrado, como si la vida se le estuviese agotando. Él vivía ajeno a todo aquello, concentrado en sacar el curso y en ocultar las marcas de la tortura del ciclo interminable en el que se encontraba sumergido hasta el cuello.

Y el día en el que se ahogaría llegaría pronto si no hacía nada para evitarlo.


	2. Un espíritu roto

Un día nuevo se cernía sobre él dejando atrás una noche en vela más en la que las lágrimas habían actuado como personaje principal de una película de serie B. No habían parado de brotar de sus ojos cansados y si lo habían hecho, no se había enterado. Tan sólo dejó su mente en blanco, tratando con todo su empeño de no recordar aquellas caricias desprovistas de amor, los besos apasionados camuflados en mordiscos, la sensación de tenerlos dentro de él, arañando su interior con fuerza y rapidez. Nueve horas mirando el techo blanco, las manchas de humedad de un rincón y una pequeña lámpara con una bombilla de bajo consumo en el centro de su habitación, habían dejado su cuerpo todavía más adolorido pero era una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrado. Treinta y dos días soportando aquellos abusos que realmente no podían llamarse así. Cuatro semanas en las que había disminuido la ingesta de alimentos hasta el punto de vomitar cada vez que probaba bocado. Seiscientas cuarenta y siete horas en las que no tocaba una raqueta de tenis debido a la vergüenza que le ocasionaba que sus compañeros viesen los tatuajes temporales que decoraban su cuerpo. A pesar de lo difícil que fue los primeros días, al final se acostumbró. Como a todo. Ojalá no fuese tan sorpresivamente adaptable para los cambios.

Al ponerse en pie, no sin cierta dificultad, la cabeza le dio vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse en una cómoda para no caerse de nuevo a su fría y dura cama de los últimos días: el suelo. El estómago le pesaba como si se hubiese tragado un una tonelada de piedras, aunque la simple idea de comer hizo que la bilis le subiese por la garganta. Nauseas matinales, ojos irritados, cansados y seguramente rojos e hinchados. Su día a día volvía a repetirse, ¿habría algo nuevo hoy? ¿Algo que le sacara una sonrisa?

Con una lenta mirada trató de visualizar su reloj de pulsera, que estaba a pocos centímetros de sus manos, encima de la superficie del mueble en el que estaba apoyado. Con toda seguridad hoy no se lo pondría. Retuvo el aire en sus pulmones mientras terminaba de incorporarse, dando un par de pasos hacia el pasillo. Debía ducharse de nuevo, aún si no había hecho ningún esfuerzo tras la última ducha, teniendo cuidado de no mirar en ningún momento hacia el espejo del cuarto de baño. No tenía fuerzas para mirarse en él, al menos ya no, ni ganas. Sin embargo, más tarde, justo antes de irse al colegio, tendría que situarse ante él para poner bajo sus ojos un corrector de ojeras, una gota de colirio para cada ojo y cacao para sus maltratados labios.

El contacto con el agua sólo hizo que se encogiera todavía más. La espalda le dolía aunque, actualmente, no había parte de su cuerpo que no se sintiese entumecida y quejumbrosa. Miró sus manos, sus brazos. Lo único que parecía inquebrantable en su cuerpo eran sus uñas, cuidadas diariamente en una rutina que llevaba desde que era pequeño. Su piel había empalidecido por la falta de luz solar cosa que se notaba a simple vista; siempre había sido más moreno que el resto. La razón a este degradado en su piel era que apenas salía de casa y cuando lo hacía, no podía permitirse exponerse más allá de las rodillas y de los codos. Más allá de ellos, sería una completa locura hacerlo. Los mordiscos y demás marcas se verían a quilómetros de distancia. A pesar de lo que pudiese pensar la gente, no era tan tonto como se creían.

Al secarse tuvo extremo cuidado de no hacerse todavía más daño o de arrancarse la sangre seca que ya se había formado en sus heridas. En esos momentos en los que veía su cuerpo, las ganas de escapar, de huir de la ciudad para nunca más volver; conocer mundo, personas que no lo utilizaran como un juguete, vivir la vida, saber lo que es el primer amor, la ternura, que te correspondan con la misma intensidad…Sin embargo no podía. ¿Por una familia que no demostraban una pizca de interés por su salud? ¿Por los amigos a los que había dejado de lado por miedo al rechazo? ¿Por qué no podía huir? Por ellos. Una respuesta simple, concisa. Todo lo que es ahora lo es por ellos, lo acostumbraron a unos sentimientos ambiguos que lo confundieron y sin lo que ya no puede vivir. O sí y no puede alejarse para descubrirlo.

Ojalá alguien escuchase esa llamada de salvación. Ese grito mudo que no podía salir de su garganta. Quizá alguien que fuese sordo, o al menos lo aparentase, sería capaz de oírlo.

Salió de su casa, con la mochila del colegio al hombro, tras haber pasado de largo de la cocina. Era temprano, sí, pero no le apetecía ni comer ni estar más tiempo en aquella casa, en los gemidos, gritos y murmullos que se habían quedado grabadas en las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Así pues, con un golpe de aire fresco en la cara, la luz del sol iluminó sus pasos y los que ya dejaba atrás. Al menos mientras estaba fuera sólo tenía que preocuparse de mantener su vista hacia el suelo para evitar verse en el reflejo de los escaparates o la chapa de los coches, como si fuese un vampiro. La paz empezó a llenar su pecho y la taquicardia se detuvo. Por fin, sus latidos se habían estabilizado.

Aunque no por mucho.

Un pequeño golpe, ocasionado por una mano ajena, en su nuca le hizo levantar la cabeza aunque no la mirada. Debido al pequeño salto que había dado, un escalofrío lo recorrió de cabeza a pies por el dolor que había causado aquella acción. Al ver unos pies delante de los suyos, caminando aparentemente hacia atrás, miró hacia la persona que tenía delante. Por el uniforme que llevaba ya se esperaba quién podía ser.

-Estás hecho una mierda-tan directo como siempre-Kawamura.

Delante de él, con una mirada de curiosidad perfectamente camuflada por otra de odio, se encontraba su vecino y antiguo compañero de kárate Jin Akutsu. No pudo hacer otra cosa que forzar una sonrisa avergonzada y rascarse la nuca inconscientemente, dándole la razón con un leve asentimiento. Al menos había gestos que nunca iban a cambiar en él. Sin embargo, comprendió que había sido un craso error al ver como la mirada que tenía enfrente se deslizaba de sus ojos hacia las muñecas que se habían revelado al bajarse levemente la manga de su uniforme. Las cejas de Jin se habían fruncido durante un segundo aunque Takashi no pudo advertirlo. Bajó de nuevo la mano, mientras la sonrisa se le evaporaba, para después devolver la chaqueta a su punto original. Las marcas violáceas que había dejado el cinturón que lo había atado el día anterior estaban otra vez cubiertas, fuera de la vista de cualquiera.

Para su sorpresa, vio como Jin descolgaba su mochila, abría la cremallera con inusual rapidez, metía la mano dentro y sacaba de su interior un trozo de venda enrollado que no dudó en lanzarle al pecho. A duras penas pudo cogerla antes de que cayese al suelo. Una vez con ellas en la mano tuvo que detenerse al hacerlo su vecino.

-Si no quieres que se vean, no dejes que se vean, imbécil-y, tras darle un levísimo puñetazo en la mejilla que fue más bien como una caricia, se escaqueó entre los coches que circulaban por la carretera.

Todavía confuso por la acción inesperada de ese rebelde sin causa, soltó una pequeña risa al ver cómo le sacaba el dedo y la lengua a un conductor que había tenido que frenar bruscamente para no atropellarlo. A veces le gustaría ser como él, hacer lo que le diese la gana sin pensar en las consecuencias. Libre de toda atadura con la sociedad. Pensando en eso, recordó la venda que aún tenía en la mano. No debía ponérsela en mitad de la calle, por lo que se la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón con el propósito de vendar sus muñecas una vez llegase al baño del colegio, donde nadie podría verle. Aunque ahora que pensaba en él, se preguntó si debería hacerles una visita a sus ahora antiguos compañeros del club de tenis. Si bien se veían todos los días, hacía mucho que no entablaba una conversación digna con ellos. Tampoco es que tuviese muchas ganas de hacerlo. Recordaba haber hablado con Kunimitsu al día siguiente de darse de retirarse. Le había preguntado las razones y simplemente le había contestado que al estar cerca la graduación, prefería concentrarse en los exámenes, después de todo, se iba a retirar de todas a todas al graduarse. El capitán no había profundizado más en el tema no por no querer, sino porque sabía que no llegarían a ninguna parte. Si algo caracterizaba a sobre manera a Takashi era su cabezonería y terquedad, más que comprobadas en su partido con Gin Ishida en los nacionales que habían transcurrido en verano. Otro escalofrío lo recorrió por completo pero esta vez lo acompañaron las nauseas y las arcadas. De momento dejaría de pensar y dejaría la mente en blanco.

Quizá otro día se pasaría a saludar al equipo, pensaba mientras dejaba atrás las pistas de tenis para meterse directamente en el colegio por la puerta principal. Lo único que necesitaba era paz en ese momento y sobretodo mucho silencio para que el dolor de cabeza que tenía debido al cansancio no lo matase.

Morir… ¿Sería esa la única solución a sus problemas?


	3. Una historia sin final

Seis tortuosas clases en las que sólo dos pensamientos acudieron a su cabeza y que todavía ahora, en su camino hacia casa, seguían rondándole. Dolor y muerte. Los malos pensamientos se arremolinaban entorno a él, presionando sus tímpanos al ritmo de los latidos de su corazón, como el cántico de un condenado a muerte en su camino a la soga. En clase de cocina sus ojos pasivos se detuvieron con fijación en el filo del cuchillo que sostenía antes de cortar con él los dientes de ajo que le había pelado una compañera. ¿Qué se sentiría al deslizar ese borde cortante por su piel? ¿Cuánta sangre brotaría de la herida causada? ¿Sería un corte profundo o quizás sería mejor un par de cortes superficiales? Bajo esos pensamientos, continuó con su tarea sin prestar una real atención a ella. Así fue que tampoco notó el corte que se hizo en un dedo.

-¡Taka-san!-había exclamado su compañera, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Fue entonces que había visto el corte y mientras ella iba a por un trozo de papel para que secase la sangre que fluía, él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Se sentía bien. No era un dolor que no pudiese soportar y, en cambio, había ocupado por completo sus pensamientos, haciéndole olvidar lo que la ropa escondía. Quizá por esa razón había retirado levemente la venda de su muñeca izquierda y había hecho deslizado el cuchillo por su piel. En el momento en el que lo retiró pudo ver una fina línea de sangre brotar de allí.

La sensación volvió a ser placentera. Liberadora.

Miró el corte con desgana antes de cubrirlo de nuevo con la venda. La sangre se había secado, el dolor ya no existía. Su cabeza había vuelto a llenarse con pensamientos desagradables, de sensaciones extravagantes y que su propia mente no bloqueaba. Si tan sólo tuviese a mano algo con lo que pudiese hacer que se fuesen de nuevo aquellos traumáticos recuerdos, todo sería mejor en su vida.

Al pasar delante de unos urinarios públicos del parque se metió en ellos. Las náuseas habían vuelto a hacerle hincarse ante el sucio retrete escondido entre cuatro paredes de metal decorado con _grafitis _y firmas hechas con rotulador o las llaves de casa del perturbado de turno. No había comido en todo el día, tan sólo un caramelo que le había ofrecido un compañero de clase al ser su cumpleaños. Agraciado él y su vida llena de sueños todavía sin cumplir. Al menos alguien era feliz en ese infierno.

Una vez su cuerpo dejó de exigirle que echara más jugos gástricos, lo único que tenía en el estómago y que le estaban quemando la garganta a cada arcada, tiró de la cadena, se levantó apoyándose en ambas paredes y abrió la puerta. Quiso seguir caminando mas sus piernas no reaccionaban. Se habían quedado pegadas al suelo y sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente presas del pánico que lo estaba sacudiendo. De nuevo las taquicardias volvieron, el aire escaseó, el estómago le dio otro vuelco más. El poco color que tenía en la cara desapareció como si fuese una hoja impulsada por el viento y sus ojos miraban, aterrorizados, la figura que tenía delante. Aquella sonrisa ladina, esos ojos rasgados, el pañuelo cubriendo su cabeza. No podía ser. No en un lugar público e insalubre. No podía estar pasando. No debía estar allí.

No. ¡No! ¡NO!

-Ni que hubieses visto un fantasma, _querido_-podía notar aquel tono tierno en su voz, como siempre. Como cada vez que poseía su cuerpo-¿No piensas decirme hola?-su boca se había abierto pero no emitía ningún sonido. Sabía lo que significaba no contestar a una pregunta pero simplemente, no podía responder-Quizá deba persuadirte para que me lo digas-antes de que pudiese comprender qué estaba pasando y porqué, se encontraba sentado en la tapa del retrete y aquel ser ya tenía los pantalones y los calzoncillos por las rodillas-Justo ahora mismo iba hacia tu casa-pudo ver como se relamía mientras se ponía el preservativo en su miembro casi erecto-Esto me ahorrará el viaje, ¿no crees?-sujetó su barbilla con una mano para levantarle la cabeza y que le mirara a los ojos-Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, _cariño_, así que no te cortes.

Precisamente es eso lo que quiero hacer, fueron las palabras que se agolpaban en la lengua de Takashi sin llegar en ningún momento a salir. Al estar sentado lo único que podía hacer, una vez liberado del agarre, era empujarle y escapar sin mirar atrás o abrir su boca como tantas otras veces. Dos opciones sólo una elección. Bajó su mirada, acercó sus labios a aquella masa de carne, ahora plastificada, y se lo metió en la boca tras cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Mi hermano no pudo coger el tren hoy. Es una pena-murmuró tras acostumbrarse a aquella sensación-Este será nuestro pequeño nidito de amor.

Eso le sonaba jodidamente irónico a pesar de que no fue dicho con tal intención. ¿Amor? Ninguno de los tres que jugaban a ese juego lo conocía. Lujuria. Esa palabra se ajustaba mucho mejor. Eran los hermanos lujuriosos. Y vengativos. O eso quería suponer. Era la única explicación que le encontraba a todo lo que le estaba pasando.

Relajó su garganta, sabía que pronto empezaría con sus movimientos de cadera productos del placer ejercido y no quería sufrir más de lo debido. Presionó con su lengua la polla que tenía entre sus labios y empezó a mover su cabeza. Tuvo que abrir todavía más su mandíbula y echarse levemente hacia atrás para poder abarcar toda su longitud sin rozarla con sus dientes. Con ese nuevo ángulo, pudo deslizarla hasta que rozó su garganta sin dejar en ningún momento de moverse adelante y atrás. Ignoró las arcadas relajándose todavía más, lo había hecho tantas veces que sabía cómo le gustaba y qué debía hacer para que acabase antes. Sin embargo, su verdugo no tenía los mismos planes. Resistiéndose al placer que le provocaba ver y sentir aquella boca tragarse su miembro más preciado, empujó los hombros de Takashi. Vio entonces las mejillas coloreadas, ojos acuosos y mirada perdida. Acto seguido tiró de él hasta que se levantó, le desabrochó la chaqueta y bajó tanto su pantalón como su bóxer, dejándolo expuesto ante él.

-Sabía que estabas duro, te pones realmente adorable cuando te empalmas, ¿lo sabías?-apresó sus labios en una mezcla de pasión desbordante y ternura que logró confundirle.

Justo después se separó y reemplazó su lengua por dos dedos que fueron succionados como segundos atrás le había pasado a su polla. Takashi pudo ver el brillo en los ojos que tenía delante, sin duda estaba disfrutando eso y no se molestaba en ocultarlo. No tenía razones para hacerlo, por otro lado. También había otra cosa en aquel brillo, aunque no sabía decir qué.

La postura ya había cambiado, ahora se encontraba con las manos apoyadas en la pared, siendo perforado por dos ávidos dedos que se movían en su interior buscando su próstata con desesperación y gran agilidad. Sentía cómo lo dilataba lentamente, cómo su propio cuerpo se relajaba ante aquel contacto y jadeaba con cada nuevo movimiento en su esfínter. El ciclo volvía a empezar.

-¿Quieres que te la meta ya?-no obtuvo contestación, aunque raro sería si la encontrase. Harto de sentirse ignorado, decidió darle un pequeño aliciente-Contesta, _cielo_-retiró sus dedos y presionó el glande contra la entrada maltratada del moreno, quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no desmayarse antes de hablar.

-S-Sí, quiero que me la metas-tragó fuertemente la poca saliva que tenía en la boca-F-Fóllame de una vez-le costaba decir aquellas palabras pero si no las decía sería mucho peor para él.

-Eso es lo que quiero oír-sin más dilación, fue penetrándolo con lentitud, con cuidado de no hacerle más daño de lo habitual. Esa concentración fue interrumpida por el sonido de algo duro cayendo al suelo. Para Takashi tampoco pasó desapercibido.

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-preguntó con el miedo impregnado en la voz. Al otro no pareció importarle por lo que pronto se olvidó de aquel sonido para centrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

-Nada importante, relájate.

Empezó a moverse con un ritmo suave, ya habría tiempo para presionar con más fuerza en un futuro no muy lejano. Con sus manos se agarró a las caderas que golpeaba, subiendo por su espalda, levantando la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa, enseñando los mordiscos del día pasado. Se apresuró a dejar otra marca más, sacándole un gemido que le produjo una sensación de satisfacción. Acto seguido le quitó la chaqueta a Takashi y la lanzó por encima de la puerta del urinario, quedando colgada de la misma. Así no molestaría.

-¿Quieres que te dé más fuerte, eh?-sin conocer la respuesta él mismo se contestaba-Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? Te encanta ser nuestra putita personal-soltó una risotada sarcástica a la vez que un gemido-Y pensar que antes sólo eras la mía.

-Tienes una curiosa manera de expresar el hecho de que salíamos juntos, Tetsuo-aquella había sido la frase más larga que había dicho en semanas y también cargada de un profundo odio que con su hermano no podía utilizar. Pero no había mayor verdad en el mundo.

Desde el enfrentamiento del Seigaku contra el Fudomine, entre ambos se había creado un vínculo tan fuerte como ellos mismos. Poco tiempo después habían empezado a quedar y más tarde se hicieron novios. Todo se había complicado en los nacionales al conocer a su cuñado y romperle el brazo, imposibilitándole seguir jugando al tenis durante una buena temporada. Gin y Tetsuo Ishida. Estaba seguro de que no olvidaría esos nombres jamás.

-Todavía somos novios, _cariño_. Nunca he dicho que quiera terminar contigo.

-T-Tetsuo-trató en vano de no gemir, pero se le hacía imposible-Y-Yo…

-También te quiero, _tonto_-besó su cuello, recostando su pecho contra su espalda, aumentando el ritmo de las estocadas-Sólo que mi hermano también quiere disfrutar de ti. Es justo, ¿no crees?

Takashi se volvió mudo de nuevo. No era eso lo que quería decirle pero tampoco podía negarlo. ¿Lo quería? Sí. En el fondo todavía sentía algo por él. También por su hermano, aunque en un plano más sexual. Se mordió el labio inferior, sabía que pronto se correría y eso significaría el final de su encuentro. No había cosa que más deseara en ese instante. Que todo se detuviese, que terminase de una vez. Que se fuese.

Y se fue. Justo después de correrse el moreno, él lo siguió, se quitó el condón, se subió los calzoncillos y el pantalón y lo dejó allí tras un beso rudo y demandante. Un portazo y la soledad a su alrededor. Con pasos vacilantes salió del baño en dirección a la pileta para lavarse las manos, aunque tan sólo fuese eso. Se sentía más sucio que de costumbre y el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo era peor que el de esa mañana. Se sentía exhausto, sin ganas de nada. Le escocieron los ojos, le dolía la cabeza, sus piernas apenas podían mantenerle en pie. Su visión se vio afectada por las lágrimas que se agolpaban entorno a sus ojos. Era la primera vez que lo abordaba en un lugar público. ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer en cualquier otra ocasión? Ya no estaba seguro en su casa, tampoco en la calle. ¿A dónde debía ir? ¿Qué debía hacer para escapar?

-Tenis-susurró a penas moviendo los labios. Aquello había sido el desencadenamiento de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Un simple partido de clasificación para las finales del nacional.

La desesperación, la rabia, el dolor, todo empezó a acumularse en su interior y salió propulsado en un puño directo al espejo que tenía frente a él. Cientos de trozos de cristal salieron en su dirección, cortando sus mejillas, sus brazos, sus muslos. Sus nudillos estaban completamente destrozados, llenos de trozos pequeños del espejo; la sangre se le escurría por el brazo, haciendo un charco en el suelo. Cayó de rodillas, clavándose el resto de cristales en sus piernas desnudas, todavía con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas. Tenía los ojos entre abiertos, vacíos y sin vida. Con ellos pudo ver uno de esos cristales, más grande que los demás. Le decía que lo cogiera con mudos llamados. Dirigió su otra mano hacia él. Sus dedos temblaban. ¿Excitación ante lo desconocido? ¿Miedo por terminar con todo de una vez por todas? La última solución nunca es la más acertada y aún así…Aún así no conocía otra.

En el momento en el que iba a deslizar el borde cortante por su muñeca, otra mano que no era la suya lo detuvo con un firme agarre pero que no llegó a hacerle daño. Sin embargo, no pudo ver quién había sido.

Presa del cansancio y del dolor, se había desmayado.


	4. Rivales sólo con la raqueta en la mano

-Por favor, si sabe algo de él, llámenos-de nuevo, el sonido de una llamada cuando se corta le llegó al oído-En casa de los Fuji tampoco saben dónde puede estar-la voz quebrada, rota de tanto llorar, de una mujer entrada en años, se volvió a escuchar.

-No debemos desesperar, tarde o temprano aparecerá-esta vez habló un hombre, justo al lado de ella, tratando de confortarla con un abrazo fuerte y pequeños besos en su frente.

-Eso no me consuela-apretó con fuerza el móvil que todavía tenía en la mano hasta que no pudo más y se derrumbó-Quiero ver a mi niño-lloró desesperada entre los brazos de su marido, sin dejar de pensar en su hijo querido que ya llevaba tres días desaparecido.

No podían evitar sentirse culpables por lo sucedido. Ambos habían visto la súbita desgana que había aparecido en los hábitos comunes de Takashi pero ninguno se había preocupado por preguntarle si le había pasado algo malo. Atribuyeron el cambio a los exámenes que ya se acercaban, el final de un curso tan lleno de emociones, a las hormonas alocadas de un chico de catorce años y, sobre todo, a la edad. Por experiencia propia sabían que cuando uno es joven se hacen locuras, todo cambia y hasta el más mínimo detalle puede arruinarte un plan de vida la mar de satisfactorio. Creyeron, ilusos ellos, que se le pasaría en un par de días, unas semanas a lo sumo. Pero desaparecer era algo que no se esperaban. Un niño tan correcto como era su hijo no podía irse sin dejar rastro de la noche a la mañana. Había ido a clase y simplemente no había vuelto.

En el colegio ni compañeros ni profesores sabían dónde estaba, sus amigos del club de tenis sabían quizá algo menos debido a que el tiempo de práctica les ocupaba más de lo que querían y apenas se veían. Incluso su madre había ido a hablar con Yuuki Akutsu, al bar que actualmente regenta, por si lo había visto. Ella acudió entonces a su hijo, sentado en la mesa más alejada de la puerta y casi oculto por la barra, y preguntó lo mismo que le habían preguntado. Al principio, como sería lógico, soltó una carcajada escéptica. Alguien como Takashi Kawamura, directamente, no se iría de casa sin avisar primero a sus padres o algún amigo. Tras pensar en ello, se le vinieron a la mente las marcas de su muñeca, su aspecto alicaído, las bolsas bajo sus ojos, lo delgado que se encontraba. Por primera vez en su vida, se preocupó por alguien que no era él mismo y también lo demostró cuando se levantó ignorando a su madre, caminó hacia la puerta y salió en búsqueda de los amigos de Takashi, móvil en mano marcando el número de Syusuke Fuji, para convencerlos amablemente de que le dijeran todo lo que sabían.

Hablar con el prodigio del Seishun Gakuen y con Kunimitsu Tezuka no entraba en sus planes del día, pero la situación lo había sacado de quicio ya no sólo por la repentina desaparición sino porque había visto aquellas malditas marcas en sus muñecas y no le había amenazado de muerte para descubrir al cabrón que había osado hacerle eso a un amigo suyo. Porque sí, después de todo, lo consideraba su amigo. Quizá no hablaban mucho, tampoco se veían muy a menudo, pero sabía y lo tenía comprobado, que si algún día necesitaba algo, por muy insignificante que fuese, Takashi estaría allí para ayudarlo. Se maldijo más de mil veces por no haberse metido donde no le llamaban desde el instante que la madre de su vecino entró por la puerta del bar preguntando por su hijo. También él se culpaba de lo ocurrido cuando, realmente, en esta historia no parecía haber culpables.

Aún.

-Desde que dejó el club de tenis hace un mes a penas le vemos.

Había sido la escueta respuesta de Syusuke a una pregunta no formulada. Era obvio para todos que sólo tenía dos razones para querer hablar con él y puesto que no cargaba con una raqueta de tenis al hombro, habían sacado la solución por descarte. El resto del equipo dijo cosas parecidas, quizá el que más datos dio fue Sadaharu, añadiendo el amorío que mantenía con Tetsuo Ishida y que nadie más parecía saber. Con pelos y señales había expuesto todo lo que sabía al respecto y tanto Syusuke, como Kunimitsu, como Jin, mano de obra por si hacía falta sonsacar una confesión, se encaminaron hacia el Fudomine dispuestos a encontrar una respuesta más esclarecedora. Pero hablar con él no les sirvió de nada. Con toda la calma del mundo les dijo que hacía tiempo que habían cortado, semanas ya, y desde ese entonces no había vuelto a verle, aunque se mostró ligeramente preocupado cuando Syusuke le dijo que hacía tres días que no podían localizarle. Ni las miradas que prometían una muerte dolorosa por parte de la oveja negra del Yamabuki parecían inquietar al muchacho por lo que regresaron sobre sus pasos, esta vez en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

Si había algo que sabían con toda certeza era que les esperaban unos días de completa desesperación y en los que no pararían de buscar hasta encontrar una mínima pista del paradero de Takashi. Tan sólo un par de horas más y tendrían que informar de la policía. ¿Serviría de ayuda?

-¿Crees que estará bien?

Fue lo único que se escuchó en su casa antes de meterse en su cuarto a pensar rodeado por la oscuridad más infinita, unas palabras preocupadas levemente torturadas por un llanto que no quería dejar salir. Quiso responderle que sí, que era una persona fuerte, con carácter, que nunca se dejaba imponer por nada ni nadie. Sin embargo, no pudo. Había mirado a su madre de reojo, las palabras le habían fallado y se había encerrado en su propio mundo, ajeno al llanto irrefrenable de una familia rota a tan sólo un par de metros calle abajo.

-Dónde estás, Takashi Kawamura.

Tumbado en su cama con un pitillo en la boca, las manos tras la cabeza, las rodillas flexionadas, un cenicero lleno a rebosar de ceniza y colillas, que cuando había ingresado en la habitación estaba completamente vacío, haciéndole compañía en la mesilla de noche y el humo deslizándose por sus pulmones calmando sus nervios, Jin meditaba sin descanso una razón, tan sólo una, por la que alguien como él hubiese hecho algo así, lo que había detrás de su desaparición. ¿Qué había pasado en su vida para llegar a tal grado de desesperación para dejar atrás a sus padres, hermana y amigos? ¿Por qué no se lo había comentado a nadie? ¿Qué tan grave podía ser?

-Dónde cojones estás.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido inquietante del teléfono fijo que no tardó en atender su madre. No pudo escuchar lo que decía, estaba seguro de que no le interesaba saberlo, mas se equivocó cuando la vio entrar por la puerta del cuarto. Los rulos en su pelo, una chaquetilla de punto sobre el camisón y la cara de sueño de la mujer que tenía ante él le dieron pie a entender que ya habían pasado horas desde que había llegado a casa. Se atrevería a decir que, incluso, había amanecido.

-Ha llamado Fuji-kun-la llamada la había dejado confusa y ligeramente extrañada-Dice que bajes hasta el restaurante, van a hacer una búsqueda antes de ir a la policía y te necesitan.

-¿No dijo nada más?-se incorporó con pesadez, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero ante la mirada de reproche de su madre, quien asintió ligeramente.

-No, pero escuché de fondo la voz de Kawamura-san diciendo que había dos muchachos que se pasaban todos los días por su casa-hizo una pausa tratando de recordar algún detalle que pudiera ser importante-Sus apellidos eran Ishibashi o quizá Ishimaru-Jin miró a su madre de reojo, la penumbra cubriendo más de la mitad de su cara. Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad, un brillo que no le gustó nada a Yuuki.

-¿Ishida?-algo en su interior se rompió. Quizá había sido el límite de su paciencia o el de la cordura. ¿A quién le importaba?

-Sí, es probable-al ver como su hijo casi la empujaba para poder salir por la puerta, no dudó en preocuparse todavía más por lo que pudiese suceder.

Jin iba cegado por la rabia. Les había mentido. Ese hijo de la grandísima puta se había atrevido a mentirle a él, Jin Akutsu. No tenía ni puta idea de dónde se había metido, no tenía ni la más jodida idea de lo que se le iba a caer encima. Dos puños con sus respectivos cinco nudillos que creyó que nunca utilizaría más allá de los ligeros puñetazos que le daba a Takashi. Al llegar al restaurante comprobó que no era el único que estaba dejando salir su espíritu asesino. Takeshi Momoshiro y Kaoru Kaidoh, los dos miembros del equipo más impulsivos, junto a Eiji Kikumaru y Syusuke, estaban sentados en los taburetes de la barra dispuestos a repartir ostias a quien fuera sin importar las consecuencias. Sadaharu dictó la dirección de ambos hermanos y se pusieron en marcha con rapidez.

Y mientras tanto, Takashi seguía sin dar muestras de vida a sus seres queridos. Se encontraba agazapado, envuelto en unas sábanas lo suficientemente finas como para no molestarle al roce y lo suficientemente calientes como para no necesitar una manta o incluso un edredón. En esos cuatro días tan sólo había abierto la boca para comer y, acto seguido, para vomitar todo lo que había ingerido. Dos de esos días se los había pasado desmayado, recuperando todo el cansancio que tenía acumulado en su cuerpo. Ahora que había despertado y había reconocido al fin a la persona que lo había frenado de cometer una absoluta locura, sabía que todo estaba perdido. Seguramente sus padres no tardarían en aparecer para llevárselo de allí. Lo llevarían a terapia o a cualquier mariconada de esas en las que te hacen un montón de pruebas inútiles y te dan consejos que, o no te llevan a ninguna parte o te acercan cada vez más al suicidio. Para él, que ya había encontrado ese camino solito, no necesitaba un matasanos que lo ayudara a redireccionarse. Sabía que vendrían, que tendría que aguantar la vergüenza. Nunca más volvería a mirar a sus padres a los ojos. Nunca.

-¿No crees que es hora de afrontarlo?

Esa voz provenía del gran ventanal que había a su derecha. Nunca habían tocado el tema. Ambos sabían lo que había pasado, no necesitaban llevarlo a las palabras ni tampoco recordarlo. Takashi quiso decir que ya hacía tiempo que había aceptado que su vida era así y sería así hasta que se cansaran de él. Sus palabras no salieron, tampoco esperaba que lo hicieran.

-A veces pienso qué hubiese pasado si no te hubiese encontrado-hizo una leve pausa en su discurso sin moverse un ápice de donde estaba-Fue una completa casualidad, Kawamura, los baños públicos no me atraen lo más mínimo-y, como coletilla final, añadió-Ore-sama se alegra de que su limusina se retrasara aquel día y estoy seguro de que Kabaji opina lo mismo.

Keigo Atobe y Munehino Kabaji. Ni más ni menos. Sus salvadores no eran otros que el rey de los monos, como diría Ryoma Echizen, y su fiel escudero.

-Todavía no he avisado a nadie de tu familia-aquellas palabras hicieron que levantara la mirada con rapidez-Estoy seguro de que no quieres que se enteren-la negación que siguió aquella declaración, terminó de confirmar sus sospechas-No hay nada de lo que avergonzarse, Kawamura, son tus padres y lo entenderán si se lo explicas. Lo que sí deberías hacer-Takashi vio como metía la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacaba de él un teléfono móvil-sea llamar al alguien y decir que estás bien. Seguramente llamen a la policía y no quiero que me acusen de secuestro-terminó con una pequeña sonrisa-Si no te ves con fuerzas, puedo hacer los honores, pero tendrás que marcar un número-se acercó a la cama y le tendió el objeto.

Takashi miró hacia él con sus ojos marrones completamente abiertos. ¿A quién debía llamar? No quería que nadie se enterase pero tampoco quería molestar a Keigo durante más tiempo ni tampoco que lo acusaran, como bien había dicho, de tenerlo secuestrado en contra de su voluntad. Con dedos temblorosos cogió el móvil y marcó los dígitos de un teléfono. Acto seguido, el capitán del Hyotei se llevó el aparato a la oreja con suma elegancia.

-¿Tezuka?-miró extrañado hacia el moreno, quien asintió levemente-Me sorprende que a estas horas no estés en clase ya-hubo un breve silencio-De eso quería hablarte. Está conmigo y está bien-frunció levemente el entrecejo al escuchar unas voces procedentes del otro lado de la línea-¿Qué pasa ahí atrás, Tezuka? ¿Por qué estáis en casa de los Ishida?-vio, con total incredulidad, como Takashi empalidecía y comenzaba a temblar, mirando aterrado hacia él. Se agarraba con tal fuerza a las sábanas que tenía los nudillos completamente blancos, haciendo competencia con la palidez que ahora adornaba su cara-Tezuka, espera un segundo-aprovechando el shock, buscó en las opciones del teléfono para activar el manos libres y que así Kunimitsu escuchara lo que iba a venir a continuación-Kawamura, sé sincero conmigo, ¿ha sido alguno de los hermanos Ishida?-esperó con paciencia y tranquilidad por un gesto que no llegó. Los labios de Takashi se entreabrieron y, con el miedo completamente reflejado en la voz, murmuró una palabra que dejó a ambos capitanes helados.

-Ambos.


	5. Somos un equipo

Ante ellos se encontraba la majestuosidad de una mansión de paredes blancas, casi se podría decir que doradas debido al reflejo de los brillantes pasamanos y figurillas que adornaban el final de cada uno. Justo en el medio del patio principal, una fuente gigantesca con la figura de un ángel tocando el arpa en la cima de toda la ornamentación; a los lados, una hierba tan verde que incluso parecía un experimento de algún jardinero loco. Y allí, en lo más alto de las escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, con su fiel amigo sirviéndole de guardaespaldas tras él, les esperaba Keigo con las manos en la cadera.

Una limusina blanca los había recogido en las inmediaciones de casa de los Ishida antes de que pudiesen llegar al destino para repartir a domicilio un estilo peculiar de amor. La razón de tan brusco cambio de planes fue la mirada seria del capitán del Seigaku cuando informó de que sabía dónde estaba Takashi y, lo más importante, que estaba bien. Omitió el importante detalle de quiénes eran los culpables, tanto de su desaparición como de las razones para que desapareciese, para que dejasen de lado la ira y cambiasen la dirección de sus pies hasta la casa del rey de los monos, dejando a ambos hermanos perplejos y ligeramente descolocados.

Una vez llegaron a lo más alto de la escalinata de mármol blanco, Kunimitsu se adelantó a cualquiera de los que allí estaban para decir de una manera tajante que quería hablar con él antes que nadie. La parte del equipo que se encontraba allí protestó ante aquellas palabras y Takeshi tuvo que frenar a Jin para que no arremetiese contra su capitán. En orden de prioridades, los viejos amigos antes que ninguno, ¿verdad? Keigo pareció dudar antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza, sin embargo, tuvo que hacer una aclaración.

―Le preguntaré si quiere verte, Tezuka―incluso en una situación como aquella no podía evitar mostrar su superioridad con respecto al resto de los mortales―. Kabaji, condúcelos al salón del primer piso y vigila que no-miró de reojo, con un ligero deje de desconfianza, a Jin―toquen nada―no esperó a que Munehino respondiera con su tan sonada frase, tan sólo se giró en redondo antes de caminar por el frío pasillo que conducía al primer tramo de escaleras en el interior de la casa, ignorando las quejas que dejaba a su espalda.

Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos, colándose en la habitación antes de escuchar una respuesta. Tantos años con Kabaji le habían enseñado a interpretar los silencios de cualquier persona con total garantía de qué era lo que pensaba el otro sujeto con total exactitud. Al dar un par de pasos sobre la moqueta pudo comprobar que la cama estaba vacía y la alta figura de Takashi se encontraba apoyada en el marco del ventanal, mirando hacia el cielo con una expresión de preocupación que no había visto antes en él. Decidió ser concreto y directo, suavizar las cosas no serviría de nada en aquella situación.

―Tezuka quiere hablar contigo-vio como se encogía levemente. La preocupación se transformó en miedo, un miedo que Keigo comprendía por experiencia propia―. Todavía no sabe nada, Kawamura. Ninguno de ellos―esas palabras parecieron calmarle los nervios, aunque no estaba seguro de ello―. _Ore-sama_ no mete su nariz en asuntos que no le tañen, ya te lo dije―se giró hacia la puerta de nuevo, mirando hacia él de soslayo― ¿Quieres que venga o le digo que se vayan? ―no le gustaba ser mayordomo ni chico de los recados de nadie, mucho menos de alguien a quien no conocía, pero no podía negar ayuda a un necesitado. Así lo habían educado y debía ser fiel a sus propios principios.

―Puede venir.

Tomó aire profundamente antes de expulsarlo con lentitud por la nariz. Había conseguido tranquilizarse, aunque no lo por completo. Sabía que en el momento en el que Kunimitsu entrara en la habitación, su historia sería revelada a una cuarta persona y no estaba seguro de querer que más personas lo supieran. Aún así, les debía una explicación a todos y, con suerte, conseguía convencer a Tezuka para que se lo contara al resto. Haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, le mostró a Keigo una pequeña sonrisa, esperando ocultar así lo que realmente sentía por la situación en la que se encontraba. En la mente del muchacho apareció una simple palabra: falsedad. No podía recriminarle nada por intentar hacerse el fuerte para sus amigos. Quizá lo mejor fuese que gritase todo lo que se guardaba pero una sonrisa ya era un avance. Aunque no fuese verdadera.

Tardó tan sólo un par de minutos en llegar a la sala donde se encontraba una parte del equipo de Seigaku y Akutsu. Lo primero que hizo fue agradecerle con la mirada a Kabaji por ocuparse de ellos en su ausencia. También había aparecido su ama de llaves y su mayordomo personal para ayudarle con la tarea. Tras eso, buscó a Kunimitsu con un vistazo rápido a la sala, encontrándolo investigando, en una de las copiosas estanterías que adornaban las paredes, con suma curiosidad.

―Si quieres leer alguno eres completamente libre, Tezuka, te recomiendo encarecidamente algo de Shakespeare, realmente son obras maestras todo lo que ha escrito, pero creo que no estás aquí para ver mi biblioteca, ¿o me equivoco? ―recibió miradas de odio que le resbalaron como si fuesen aceite en un vaso de agua. Por su parte, logró su cometido al capturar toda la atención de Kunimitsu, quien se acercó para saber el resultado de su charla con Takashi―Puedes ir, Kabaji te guiará―estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando el capitán giró levemente su cabeza.

―Atobe―su voz demandante, seria, con un leve deje de alivio asomando por sus cuerdas vocales, llamó la atención del menor de la familia.

― ¿Necesitas algo más? ―preguntó como si fuese una molestia tener que hablar con alguno de ellos.

―Gracias―declaró con sequedad, dando por terminada la breve conversación que habían mantenido en escasos minutos.

Y mientras Kunimitsu ingresaba en la habitación en la que se encontraba Takashi, sus compañeros se acomodaban en aquellos ostentosos sillones de piel de terciopelo, los más baratos de la casa, en los que les había dejado sentarse. Syusuke había aceptado gustoso una taza de aquel maravilloso té verde que les había ofrecido el mismísimo Atobe, el único que se atrevió a tomar algo por parte del anfitrión, y que este estaba degustando, saboreando con extremo detalle cada gota sin dejar de pensar en una frase que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que había visto la sonrisa en la cara de su huésped.

―_Todo esto es realmente apariencia, pues son cosas que el hombre puede fingir; pero lo que dentro de mí siento sobrepuja a todas las exterioridades, que no vienen a hacer sino atavíos y galas del dolor_―tras sus palabras, se creó un silencio a su alrededor que llegó incluso a molestarle, aunque no le dio mayor importancia y siguió dándole vueltas a su taza de porcelana china.

―Shakespeare―no fue otro que Syusuke el que había hablado, rompiendo el inquietante momento con su tono pausado y suave de voz― ¿Tienes alguna razón para nombrar a Hamlet o sólo te haces el interesante, Atobe? ―Keigo soltó una carcajada sarcástica mientras aspiraba el dulce olor a té.

―Quién diría que hayas leído una obra de ese calibre, Fuji―hizo una pausa para dejar encima del platillo que acompañaba a la taza esta misma, dirigiendo su vista de nuevo hacia el prodigio del Seigaku―. _Ore-sama_ está impresionado por tus palabras―ambas miradas brillaban desafiantes, analizando la situación y preparándose para un contraataque ágil e hiriente si fuese necesario―. Por otra parte, sí―se recostó en su majestuoso sofá de terciopelo rojo, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y apoyando sus codos en los reposabrazos―. Tengo mis razones para nombrarle, aunque no voy a decírtelas, por supuesto―resolvió con soltura, restándole importancia al asunto. Por otro lado, no se lo decía porque no quisiera, sino porque no le correspondía a él soltar su lengua con respecto a ese tema. Por un momento se preguntó si todo estaría bien en la habitación que le había dispuesto a Kawamura. Sabía lo difícil que era confesar algo así y más aún tener que revivir la historia una tercera vez tras haberla repetido en su mente hasta el cansancio.

Se frotó las sienes con dos dedos y cerró sus ojos lentamente. Esta situación le estaba trayendo recuerdos ingratos que creía haber superado ya. Maldita sea.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Atobe? ―la preocupación de Oishi salió a flote al verle en aquella postura de incomodidad. Por un momento quiso decirle que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero eso sería una falta total de respeto y un Atobe tenía que portar una clase digna en todo momento, sea cual fuera la circunstancia.

―Perfectamente, gracias―le habían enseñado a mentir con moderación y dependiendo de la situación, no por nada era el heredero de una gran suma de dinero y para ello necesitaba ciertos requisitos a cumplir para que los accionistas no le comieran el cerebro. Para evitar alguna otra pregunta, decidió cambiar de tema― ¿Cómo va el equipo?

Un par de miradas se clavaron en su figura con la clara intención de acabar con su vida. Tan sólo uno de ellos dio un paso al frente tras soltar una pequeña risa a pesar de que aquella pregunta no tenía ninguna gracia.

―No me puedo creer que acabes de preguntar eso, Atobe-san, no me lo puedo creer en absoluto―sentía la rabia apoderarse de él, más siendo tan apasionado como era; sus compañeros de equipo, los que más serenos se encontraban, velaban porque no hiciera ninguna tontería―. Taka-san es lo único que importa. Sólo Taka-san.

―Por favor, déjame utilizar esas palabras en tu contra―se recostó en el sillón, utilizando su vista periférica para no perderse detalle de ninguno de los que allí se encontraban―. En vuestra contra―se permitió aclarar antes de dar su pequeño discurso―. Créete lo que acabo de preguntar, Momoshiro Takeshi, pues al menos intento relajar vuestros nervios y evitar así que os carguéis la paz y monotonía que imperan en esta casa―los fulminó uno a uno, ignorando a Akutsu al no conocerle apenas ni saber la relación exacta que mantenía con su huésped―_Taka-san es lo único que importa_―sin quererlo, le salió la burla de dentro, presa de la molestia que le había sacudido al escuchar tales palabras―. He visto a Kawamura hace cuatro días por primera vez en cuatro meses y puedo jurar, y lo haré―aclamó alzando la voz con fuerza―que antes era un muchacho que siempre tenía una sonrisa para cualquiera que le mirase, que era fuerte y no se rendía con facilidad―intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas para no cagarla e ir en contra de los deseos de Takashi―Cuando vuelva Tezuka le preguntas si ha visto una sonrisa radiante en su cara o si por el contrario le ha visto llorar, echarse la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado, oírle decir que su vida es tan asquerosa que quiere morirse―se puso de pie llevado por su propia rabia. Podría decirse que pocas veces se exaltaba pero aquella situación había podido con él―. O si le ha visto completamente callado, mirando al techo con unos ojos tan vacíos que hacen recordar a la muerte en persona, como le hemos visto Kabaji y yo desde que le trajimos aquí―tomó aire profundamente para evitar salirse más de su compostura― ¿Kawamura es lo único que importa? ―el mismo Munehino apareció por la puerta mientras aquellas palabras salían de su boca bañadas de una gran ironía― ¿Dónde estabais vosotros cuando perdió ese brillo que le caracterizaba? ¿Dónde estabais cuando los Ishida empezaron a consumirlo? No vengáis ahora de grandes amigos preocupados por él cuando le habéis fallado como tales―concluyó volviendo a sentarse en su gran sillón de terciopelo ignorando por completo las miradas de culpa que había dejado en todos y cada uno de los que allí se encontraban.

Definitivamente todo aquel asunto le estaba agotando en demasía.

Munehino se le acercó con pasos pesados, que incluso se escuchaban a pesar de caminar encima de la gruesa y amplia alfombra en la que se encontraban todos los muebles. Su cara no mostró ninguna información negativa a Keigo por lo que intuyó que no había pasado a la habitación junto Tezuka. Era algo que ni él mismo podía entender. Cada vez que veía a Takashi, Kabaji mostraba un aspecto preocupado que sólo el propio Atobe podría apreciar y que, de alguna manera, comprendía. Al haber sido rivales es fácil preocuparse de lo que le pase al contrario, pese a lo irónico que pueda sonar para cualquiera. Sin embargo, ellos tenían un lema, una cosa es ser rivales, otra muy distinta, enemigos. Así se lo habían enseñado desde siempre y así se lo hizo saber a Kabaji. El caso es que, en los días que había estado dormido, el de segundo año le había acompañado cuando llegaba de clase para que no estuviese solo cuando despertara. El día que despertó. Jamás olvidaría la cara de completo horror que se le quedó al verles de pie, a unos metros de la cama; las lágrimas que desbordaron sus ojos cuando tuvo que aceptar todo lo que le había pasado; las negativas continuas a ingerir cualquier tipo de alimento o bebida. Seguramente así se veía él años atrás cuando todavía vivía en Inglaterra.

―Venid, os acompañaremos a la habitación de Kawamura―no sabía si era lo correcto, pero al menos no estaría a solas con el frío, serio y poco hablador capitán del Seigaku, Kunimitsu Tezuka.

―Así que esa es la razón de tu comportamiento en este último mes―a decir verdad, se había quedado a cuadros tras el relato que acababa de escuchar. ¿Cómo podía ser alguien capaz de hacer algo semejante a una persona como él? Una falta de escrúpulos tal que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para indignarse por culpa de ese sentimiento de impavidez que se le había quedado grabado en el pecho. Esperó paciente alguna otra palabra más por parte de Takashi, pero algo le dijo que no diría mucho más. Debido a su nula capacidad de comunicación con el resto de los seres humanos no sabía qué debía decirle o que debía no decirle. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podía permanecer callado para no dar pie a un malentendido― ¿Lo saben tus padres? ―la simple mención de sus progenitores hizo que negara fervientemente con la cabeza de manera instantánea. Ni quería que lo supieran ni lo sabrían jamás por su boca. La mayor vergüenza para un padre era tener un hijo tan débil como él―Entiendo―su voz seria contrastaba en demasía con la de Atobe, daba una sensación de enfado que, gracias a que lo conocía, sabía que no era cierta.

―Al principio quise decíroslo―lo había estado pensando con frialdad las dos primeras noches de insomnio, pero lo había desechado al verles sonreír con tanta felicidad en los entrenamientos. No sería él quien les chafara su alegría con sus problemas―. P-Pero no fui capaz de decírselo a nadie, no quería molestaros-se rascó la nuca, avergonzado por su debilidad, por su falta de valentía. Definitivamente no era un hombre, era una mujer con pene, ni más ni menos―. Sé que hice mal y que ahora pago las consecuencias―no podía evitar echarse la culpa de lo ocurrido. ¿La tenía? Qué importaba la respuesta. Era tan culpable como los otros dos―. Tengo que tragar con lo que he sembrado, ¿no? ―forzó una pequeña y triste sonrisa que hizo mella en su capitán―Después de todo, que esto haya pasado es mi culpa.

―No―la firmeza y seguridad con las que contestó hizo que Takashi se encogiera―. Kawamura, somos un equipo-recalcó la palabra somos a pesar de que ya no formaba parte de este―. Hemos sido compañeros desde nuestro primer año, hemos luchado juntos para alcanzar una meta que hemos logrado superar―podría decirse que no había visto a Tezuka tan serio desde hacía tiempo―. Somos amigos, todos y cada uno de los que estamos aquí más los que te han buscado por todos los callejones de la ciudad cuando nos dijeron que habías desaparecido―se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y caminó hacia la cama con un paso firme―Cualquiera te hubiese ayudado sin darte la espalda y ten por seguro que te ayudaremos desde este momento―vio como los ojos marrones que tenía frente a él se enrojecían ligeramente antes de ver caer un par de lágrimas por sus ahora pálidas mejillas―. He de confesarte algo, Kawamura. A pesar de que no hablamos mucho, en el momento en que dijiste que los Ishida tenían algo que ver con tu repentina desaparición cuando hablaba con Atobe por teléfono, puedo jurarte que, de la rabia que me dio, estuve a punto de decirle a Akutsu que acabara con ellos―sorprendido por ese detalle, Takashi quiso interrumpir el discurso de Tezuka, pero este le frenó levantando su mano―. Después de lo que me has dicho, tengo más que claro que tu culpa no ha sido y cualquiera puede decirlo―ahora sí había acabado de hablar y así se lo hizo saber. Tras recuperarse de todas aquellas palabras, hizo la pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

― ¿A-Akutsu está aquí? ―le extrañaba eso. ¿Por qué? Nunca habían sido muy íntimos, ni siquiera hablaban muy a menudo. ¿Significaría esta acción que también él lo consideraba su amigo? El pensamiento hizo que su corazón latiese como hacía tiempo que no hacía y el impulso hizo que se secara las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

―Vino a nosotros cuando se enteró de que habías desaparecido. Creo que intentaba echarnos la culpa por no darnos cuenta, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Por otra parte, él también parecía que se sentía culpable―miró hacia el ventanal. El cielo seguía igual de azul que antes―Esta mañana nos habíamos reunido en el restaurante para una última búsqueda y lo llamamos―cerró sus ojos y recordó perfectamente las primeras palabras que había dicho nada más entrar por la puerta corredera del lugar―. "_Tan pronto los vea los mato_", fue lo primero que dijo cuando llegó―de nuevo volvió a mirar hacia Takashi, quien enredaba sus manos en la sábana. Estaba inquieto―. No sé que le molestó más, que Ishida le mintiera o que le mintiera con respecto a ti―sabía que el moreno no entendería esas palabras y no se equivocó. Su cara de incomprensión le delataba. Relajó sus facciones por un momento y soltó un suspiro largo antes de mostrar una leve sonrisa―. Me alegro de que estés bien, Kawamura.

―Agradéceselo a Atobe y a Kabaji-kun.

Si no fuera por eses dos seguramente no estaría contándolo en ese momento. Le salvaron la vida, estaría en deuda con ellos hasta el día de su muerte. Tezuka no quiso decirle que ya lo había hecho, tanto a Keigo en el salón como a Munehino cuando subían hacia la habitación. Curiosas habían sido las palabras del menor antes de señalarle la puerta en la que se encontraba Takashi. Muy…curiosas. Y escasas.

―Kabaji me ha dicho―no sabía si debía continuar con sus palabras, pero el bicho de la curiosidad, imperante en todo adolescente, y de la preocupación lo habían atacado―. Bueno, mencionó ciertas heridas que nada tienen que ver con los hermanos Ishida.

La mirada de Takashi escapó de la suya y se dirigió a sus muñecas, sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, antes de mirar con detenimiento las sábanas. Aquella acción hizo que Tezuka comprendiera el significado de las palabras del menor y que la habitación quedara envuelta en un silencio frío e incómodo. El moreno debatía consigo mismo para no admitir que sí, se había cortado para olvidarse de su vida, sustituyendo sus recuerdos por el dolor en su piel. Aún así, algo en su interior sabía que Kunimitsu, como alumno de matrícula que era, ya sabía ese dato, lo que hizo que se sintiera una vez más como el ser más repugnante del mundo.

―No voy a juzgarte―fue apenas un murmullo, pero logró que levantara la vista. Tezuka miraba hacia la ventana con pasividad―. Cada uno tiene sus razones para hacer lo que hace―devolvió su mirada hacia Takashi, quien lo miraba sin comprender, como la gran mayoría de las veces―. Sólo espero que sepas que esa no es la mejor manera para olvidar tus problemas―su voz tenía aquel tono severo que utilizaba a veces con los de primer año para corregir sus actitudes en el entrenamiento y que siempre le hacía sonreír. Esta vez sólo pudo bajar levemente la cabeza, pues la bronca iba para él, y asentir con ligereza.

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos dijese nada, unos pasos se escucharon del otro lado de la puerta. A decir verdad, todo movimiento en los pasillos de la mansión se podía escuchar desde cualquier habitación de la casa. Justo después de que los pasos se detuviesen, el golpeteo en la puerta al que ya estaba acostumbrado resonó en la habitación. Lo que sí le extrañó fue el hecho de que no entrara directamente como solía hacer.

― ¿Se puede pasar, Kawamura?

― ¿Cuántos venís? ―la pregunta descolocó a Tezuka. ¿Cómo podría saber Takashi que no iba Atobe solo si la puerta era de roble macizo y no dejaba ver a través? Aunque, a decir verdad, había duda en su voz y tampoco parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

―Déjame que haga recuento―hubo una pausa en la que ambos se preguntaron qué se cocía en el exterior―Somos los dos machos de siempre, un gato pelirrojo, una serpiente apática, dos sacos sin fondo, un delincuente juvenil, un huevo con antenas e Inui―finalizó, dejando caer el único nombre que había mencionado.

Tezuka se quedó mirando a la puerta como si con esa acción pudiera desentrañar los misterios de la mente de Atobe. Un segundo más tarde los mencionados le saltaron al cuello al dueño de la casa, sobre todo el delincuente juvenil. Ignorando el jaleo que se acababa de formar en el pasillo, Kunimitsu rodó los ojos, suspirando, viendo de reojo como se encogía Kawamura hasta el punto de que escondiera su cara entre sus rodillas. Sus hombros se convulsionaban levemente, sus manos estaban se agarraban con fuerza a las sábanas y, por debajo de estas, vio como sus pies se enredaban el uno en el otro. Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, una clara y sonora carcajada salió de sus labios.

Fuera, mientras Takashi trataba de no mearse de la risa, Kabaji hacía de escudo para que los ataques verbales y físicos hacia Atobe no llegasen a él de ninguna manera. Fue entre ataque y ataque que Munehino miró hacia la puerta que daba a la habitación antes de mirar al grupo de nuevo y decir, con una voz que consiguió echarles hacia atrás, que se callasen. Por favor, claro. Mientras recuperaban el aliento, el alma que se les había escapado por la boca y la serenidad, escucharon, alto y claro, la risa de Takashi atravesar la puerta como si esta no existiera.

Fue Keigo el que dio un paso al frente y giró la manilla para poder entrar en el cuarto de invitados. Se quedó mudo, si es que es posible, al ver sólo a Tezuka parado a los pies de la cama, colocándose bien las gafas, con una expresión relajada y con los brazos cruzados. Con un movimiento de mano señaló la parte más alejada de la cama, donde Takashi se encontraba riéndose como si le fuera la vida en ello. Eso sí, en el suelo. Sólo el surco de las sábanas que arrastró levemente en su caída podría señalar, de no estar Kunimitsu allí, a dónde se había ido el muchacho.

― ¿Te has hecho daño, Kawamura? ―la cama no era precisamente baja y conocía las heridas que tenía. Se acercó a él dando un par de pasos rápidos, se agachó justo enfrente de donde estaba tirado, todavía riéndose, y se le quedó mirando esperando una respuesta.

― ¿Los dos machos de siempre? ―fue la tímida y entrecortada pregunta que salió de los labios temblorosos de Takashi―De Kabaji-kun, vale―soltó una carcajada que no pudo controlar― ¿Pero tú que tienes de macho? ―la cara que se le quedó a Atobe en ese momento sólo hizo que su ataque de risa fuera a más, aunque no fue el único que rió. Akutsu, todavía fuera recostado contra la pared, había soltado una risotada burlona ante aquel comentario, al igual que Eiji intentaba no reírse tapándose la boca con ambas manos y Echizen también sonreía con malicia. El resto mantenían una leve sonrisa en la cara que poco a poco se fue transformando en risas nerviosas producto de la preocupación que habían vivido los últimos días.

Un nuevo ciclo interminable había empezado. Pero este sólo consistía en hacer que Takashi dejase de reír y…Ninguno parecía por la labor.


	6. Hipocresía

Podría decirse que la situación actual podía empeorar y, de hecho, así sería aunque quisiese evitarlo.

Una vez Takashi dejó de reírse, Keigo lo ayudó a subirse a la cama de nuevo, quedando sentado en el borde de la misma. A decir verdad, aquello había conseguido hacerle olvidar todo lo ocurrido en su vida en el último mes pero, al volver a la normalidad, los recuerdos volvieron atropelladamente a su cabeza. Ahora tenía que enfrentarse a sus verdugos y esperar su condena. No quería girarse y encararlos, así que no lo hizo. Bajó su cabeza, su mirada y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la sábana. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Los que se encontraban en el pasillo, junto con Syusuke que había ido al baño y se había reanudado al grupo poco después de que empezaran a reírse, entraron poco a poco a la habitación, analizando cada mínimo centímetro de piel expuesta y las vendas que lo cubrían. Ninguno recordaba haberle visto tan demacrado en años. ¿Era el mismo que habían estado viendo el último mes en el colegio? Definitivamente, Atobe tenía razón. Por mucho que les jodiese, tendrían que haberlo visto venir. Tendrían que haberle ayudado.

El primero en acercarse a él fue Momoshiro, seguido de cerca por un angustiado Oishi y un demasiado nervioso e hiperactivo Eiji. Los tres se le quedaron mirando, arrodillados frente a él; reflejada en sus ojos estaba la culpa que pesaba en sus respectivos cuerpos, torturándoles como si estuviesen metidos en una olla llena de agua, hirviendo a fuego lento. Takashi les devolvía una mirada apaciguadora, tranquilizadora y dubitativa. Todavía no tenía muy claro si debía decirles la verdad como había hecho con Tezuka, Kabaji o Atobe, más conociéndoles como los conocía. Estaba seguro de que tras escuchar las primeras palabras o le echarían algo en cara, o se irían corriendo a partirles la cara a ambos hermanos. No era como si no se lo merecieran pero aún así, no les deseaba algo parecido a ninguno de los dos. El amor es caprichoso.

La idiotez también.

El silencio estaba siendo un arma de doble filo para Takashi. El hecho de tener a ocho personas a su alrededor y que ninguna dijese nada le hacía sentirse diminuto y avergonzado. Blanco de todas las miradas sabía que no tardaría en sonrojarse o esconderse bajo la sábana para que dejaran de mirarle, analizarle, taladrarle con aquellos ojos llenos de preocupación. ¿La situación lo valía? ¿Valía su pena, su desasosiego, su lástima? Porque seguramente eso era lo que había de trasfondo. Lástima. Aún sin saber lo que había pasado, aún sin conocer los detalles, tenía el presentimiento de que sentían lástima. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Empezaba a marearse.

Alguien a quien aquel silencio empezó a molestarle, dio un par de pasos al frente, encaminándose hacia Takashi. Dio tres empujones lo suficientemente fuertes como para apartar a los tres que se habían quedado allí medio muertos ante él, pero lo suficientemente controlados como para no desestabilizarles por completo y que cayesen al suelo. Acto seguido se arrodilló justo frente a sus pies, levantando su mirada a tiempo para ver como el otro se la esquivaba con inesperada rapidez. Tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo obligó a mirarle a los ojos. La súbita acción asustó a Takashi, ya no sólo por la rudeza del acto en sí, sino por la cercanía.

Le estaba tocando.

Sus latidos se desbocaron mientras su cabeza no terminaba de procesar lo que pasaba. Le tocaba. Sus manos estaban en su cuerpo. En su cara. Sabía que no le haría lo mismo que ellos. Lo sabía y, aún así, sentía miedo. Su respiración se empezó a agitar al mismo tiempo que lo recorría un sudor repentinamente frío. Hiperventilaba.

No.

No.

Debía controlarse. No sería capaz de hacerle nada malo. No delante de tanta gente, no cuando sus ojos no le daban a entender eso. Estaba ahogándose en un vaso de agua y no había necesidad de hacerlo por una tontería, ¿verdad? Debía tranquilizarse o empezaría a chillar, colérico. Lo último que quería era asustar a sus amigos pero si la situación continuaba, no estaba seguro de cómo iba a reaccionar finalmente.

—Dame una sola razón para no dejarles un puto hueso sano—tan cordial, sereno y simpático como siempre, Akutsu no pudo evitar gruñir aquel osco murmullo. Le había jodido tanto ver todavía más vendas en su cuerpo que había reaccionado de manera instintiva—. Sólo una jodida razón.

Sentimientos contradictorios rodeaban a Takashi ante aquellas palabras. ¿Quería una venganza por lo que le habían hecho? Sí. ¿Se la deseaba? No. ¿Sabía una mínima razón para cabrear lo suficiente a cualquiera de los que allí se encontraban para que, al día siguiente, las caras de ambos hermanos aparecieran en todos los periódicos como víctimas de una brutal paliza? Sí. ¿La diría? No. Dijera lo que dijera, pensase lo que pensase. A cada pregunta se le aparecía otra que contradecía ambas respuestas. Quizá tener una personalidad tan afable era lo que lo tenía así, en aquella situación. O en cualquiera.

Volvió a envidiar al ser que tenía delante, de su nula capacidad para pensar dos veces un mismo asunto. De su pasotismo crónico ante cualquier tipo de situación, bajo cualquier condición climática o presión hacia su persona. Tenía tanto que aprender de él y, a la vez, tan poco…

—No quiero saber lo que te han hecho—por otro lado, ni lo necesitaba para lo que él pedía. Normalmente no necesitaba razones para machacar a alguien. —Quiero que me des permiso para machacarles todos y cada uno de sus huesos hasta dejarles hechos una mierda en el suelo.

—No sabía que necesitaras mi permiso para hacer algo—ni tampoco cómo pudo controlar su voz para que no se le notara que estaba sufriendo por el contacto que seguían manteniendo sus mejillas con sus manos.

—Ese Ishida es tu novio, o lo era—se permitió aclarar antes de abrir alguna posible herida. Lo había hecho de todas maneras. De igual manera, retiró sus manos con lentitud al ver la mirada temblorosa y cristalizada de Takashi, apoyándolas en ambos lados del colchón—Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que aún lo quieres—por mucho que no lo entendiese. Sabía, por motivos que no venían al caso, que Takashi tardaba mucho tiempo en dejar de querer a una persona. Si la relación se acaba, ya no debes seguir preocupándote. Ni qué decir que debes dejar de suspirar por ella, él en este caso—A mí me importaría una mierda darles lo que se merecen, tú eres jodidamente extraño—demasiado contrario a él y aún así…—Dámela, Kawamura.

—Guarda tus ansias de pelea para cuando termine de hablar con vosotros, Akutsu—esta vez no había hablado Takashi, sino Atobe. Había visto cada cambio en la cara del moreno desde que habían entrado en la habitación por si tenía que echarlos de allí al mínimo movimiento negativo por su parte. Sabía que estaba asustado e incómodo, pero lo que no podía hacer era decírselo a Akutsu directamente porque si no, todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Takashi por no excitarse de mala manera se vendría abajo como un castillo de naipes. —Si es que quiere contároslo. —La mirada que recibió por parte de Takashi ni le decía que sí ni lo contrario por lo que se mantuvo al margen de toda decisión para no obligarle a hacer nada que no quisiese. Sin embargo, el repentino asentimiento que hizo con la cabeza hizo que estuviese a punto de suspirar, aunque no supo de alivio o de resignación—. Siendo así, deberíais acomodaros.

Señaló con desgana hacia un mueble con textura de sofá que se extendía por lo largo de la pared de la habitación y que se cortaba por el ventanal, continuando en la misma recta. Por su parte, no dudó en caminar hacia la pared contraria y reposar su espalda en ella, cruzando sus brazos y sus piernas de manera que pudiera seguir en equilibrio.

Una vez se levantaron del suelo los que seguían allí arrodillados, procedió a contar el relato un tanto deshilachado para evitar sermones y reacciones que no le iban a gustar. Jin había tardado un poco más ya que Takashi había aprovechado la intromisión de Keigo en su discurso, haciendo que todos mirasen hacia él, para posar con cierto temor sus manos sobre las suyas y agradecerle el hecho de que estuviera allí con sólo una mirada.

Respiró profundamente y expulsó todavía más lentamente el aire de sus pulmones. Su estómago empezaba a dolerle aunque no sabía si era que tenía hambre o los nervios que no se habían ido.

Con decirles la versión censurada del asunto llegaría y sobraría para tenerlos mínimamente contentos. Además, le ahorraría tener que recordar el asunto por millonésima vez.

—H-Hace un par de meses, después de jugar contra el F-Fudomine—Dios, sí ya le costaba pronunciar el nombre del equipo, cuando tuviera que hablar de ellos estaba seguro de que se pondría a llorar—empecé a quedar con—vamos, respira—T-Tetsuo. A-Al principio sólo entrenábamos juntos pero digamos que nuestros sentimientos fueron cambiando a medida que pasábamos tiempo…A solas—bien. Podía hacerlo. Y si seguía mirando hacia el suelo con tanta devoción, más fácilmente aún—T-Todo se fue a pique cuando j-jugamos contra el Shitenhouji en los nacionales. N-No les sentó muy bien que ganara—o eso era lo que se empeñaba en creer porque su mente no asimilaba que Tetsuo estuviese jugando con él desde el principio y por eso mismo no le importaba compartirle con su hermano. No quería creer eso.

—Taka-san—Syusuke se adelantó a cualquiera de los que allí estaban pues se había mentalizado para lo peor desde el momento en que había desaparecido. Había cosas que no le encajaban bien y así se lo haría saber. En esa historia faltaban datos y por su hermano que los averiguaría—Por muy buena persona que seas, llevas entrenándote en kárate desde los nueve años. El instinto de defenderte cuando te van a pegar lo tienes dentro sin importar en qué situación te encuentres.

—E-Eso no es exactamente así—por todos los medios, Takashi trató de que cambiara su mentalidad. Incluso si tenía que mentir para con seguirlo—C-Cuando un puño viene hacia ti y estás acostumbrado, tu cuerpo actúa sólo si te lo esperas. Y-Yo no me lo esperaba, menos de mi novio—hubo un silencio en el que cada cual meditó en aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, había uno que no tenía nada en qué pensar y que se acababa de cabrear de nuevo. Si es que, acaso, había dejado de estarlo en algún momento.

—A estos les puedes engañar, pero a mí no me la das, Kawamura—no había caído en la cuenta de que Akutsu seguía allí—Si un puño viene hacia ti, te apartas. Es un acto reflejo que tu cuerpo asimila cuando haces kárate—como si lo tuviera planeado, esquivó con agilidad los puñetazos de Momoshiro y de Kaidoh, sentados a su lado por ambos lados—. Invéntate otro argumento más convincente, por favor—volvió a recostarse contra la pared, dirigiéndole una mirada de completo enfado y desafío.

¿Qué diría ahora para librarse de las miradas de reproche que estaba recibiendo?

—Kawamura-san sigue siendo una persona—la grave, fuerte y serena voz de Kabaji hizo que algunos se encogieran. Entre estos se encontraba Takashi, quien se giró levemente para mirarle. No se esperaba que hablase, mucho menos que lo defendiese—No tenéis el derecho de hacerle esto.

—Kabaji-kun tiene razón—un largo suspiró se dejó oír de parte de la mitad tranquila de la pareja dorada, haciendo que la vista de Takashi volviese al frente. Se preocupaba por él más de lo que podían hacer otros pero la preocupación no debía confundirse con las ganas de saber todo lo que había pasado para tenerle así—. Taka-san está en su derecho de no decirnos la verdad, después de todo…

—Ni siquiera sabíamos por lo que estaba pasando—finalizó Eiji, sonriendo con una tristeza poco característica. ¿Cómo no lo habían visto? Muy buena pregunta.

—Sin embargo—a Syusuke no le importaban ni las palabras de uno ni las de los otros. Estaba seguro de que Akutsu e Inui, quién seguía haciendo cuentas y gráficos en su cuaderno, también estaban de su lado y, aunque no lo estuviesen, le daba igual. Quería saber qué demonios le habían hecho para hacérselo a ellos multiplicado por mil—cuando le pegas a una persona sueles dejarle algún tipo de marca en la cara—sus ojos azules lo analizaron por completo, deteniéndose con sumo detalle en su rostro—Lo único que me dice tu cara es que no has dormido, Taka-san. Y que has comido poco, sino nada—puntualizó.

—Quizá no querían dejar huellas visibles, Fuji-sempai—le rebatió Kaidoh esta vez, ignorando el gruñido que soltó Jin a su lado—Después de todo iban a acosarlo a casa.

—Ese es otro punto interesante, ¿cómo no escuchaban tus padres los golpes?—el debate que se estaba formando ante él estaba haciendo que el dolor de su cabeza, y el de su estómago, empeorase por momentos. Pero nunca lo averiguarían, ¿verdad? Era imposible.

—Su habitación está insonorizada—fue el sutil murmullo de Akutsu. Su madre se lo había dicho en una de sus cortas y poco habituales charlas matutinas que mantenían antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

— ¿Y por qué ir a acosarle a casa, _nya_?—cuando se les daba por averiguar algo, se convertían en auténticos detectives paliza. Todos y cada uno de ellos—Es más fácil pillarle después del cole o algo así, ¿no?—buscó apoyo en Oishi, pero este negó con la cabeza. Ya había demasiada gente metida en la discusión, no quería expresar sus dudas él también.

—Creo que estáis empezando a desvariar—Keigo, sabiendo de antemano cómo funcionaba la mente de Fuji, decidió meterse de por medio antes de que sacaran conclusiones precipitadas.

Y acertadas.

—Todo lo contrario.

Todos se giraron hacia Inui, quién había bajado su cuaderno y giraba su bolígrafo con sutil gracia entre sus dedos. La información estaba completa. Tomó aire antes de soltar todas y cada una de sus sospechas, mirando fijamente hacia Takashi, aunque, en realidad, eso no pudiera ser demostrable.

—Sabiendo de antemano la relación que mantenías con Tetsuo Ishida, el hecho de que este se paseara por el restaurante no se me hacía raro hasta hace un mes, que se unió misteriosamente Gin Ishida, su hermano. Teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de estar en septiembre, todavía hace mucho calor por la calle, que te aparecieses por clase con el uniforme de invierno se me hizo todavía más extraño que lo anterior. Mi cabeza unió tu repentina afición por los cuellos altos y mangas largas a algún tipo de venganza por parte de alguno de los dos Ishida, resultando ser ambos los que te tenían así ya que, de haber sido alguna marca producto de la pasión, no la hubieses ocultado con tanto esmero pues no es el primer chupetón que te veo—se colocó bien las gafas y los cristales de éstas brillaron con un cierto toque de misterio que consiguió atemorizar todavía más a Takashi—. Las posibilidades de que te estuviesen maltratando físicamente eran considerablemente altas hasta hace un par de minutos. El hecho de que no duermas desde hace un mes y no comas desde hace menos de dos semanas, cosa que saco a entender viendo tu índice de masa corporal, me da a entender que podrías estar sufriendo también un maltrato psicológico de algún tipo. Sin embargo, no es una de las posibilidades con más altos niveles de acierto—en la habitación todos parecían atentos a cada palabra que salía por su boca, haciendo que las suyas propias se fuesen abriendo a medida que la información llegaba a sus cerebros tan analizada—. La disposición de las vendas también resulta llamativa—señaló hacia sus brazos con el bolígrafo—Tus muñecas están vendadas, pero no el resto del brazo. El cuello también lo tienes cubierto, al igual que la mitad superior de tus muslos pero no la pierna entera—Keigo se maldijo por no haberle puesto un pijama largo aquella mañana cuando se duchó. —Adjunto a este detalle está el hecho de que tanto Atobe como Kabaji han tratado de que no sigamos presionándote para sacar una respuesta correcta, haciendo que una nueva posibilidad saliera a flote. Además, he visto la manera en que te asustaste cuando las manos de Akutsu tocaron tus mejillas, como si la más mínima caricia te recordase un pasado atroz—cruzó sus brazos con solemnidad, bajando su mirada hacia el suelo antes de cerrar los ojos—Lo único que explicaría que nada más que tuvieses el tronco vendado, la defensa incondicional de dos personas con las que no has cruzado más de dos palabras en tu vida, el acto involuntario que hizo tu cuerpo ante ese toque, la vergüenza que sientes tan presente que ni siquiera te atreves a mirarnos a la cara…Todo eso unido a los comentarios que han ido diciendo Fuji, Akutsu, Eiji y Kaidoh a lo largo de nuestra estancia en la habitación y la cara de puro terror que tienes en este momento, he podido sacar en claro una única posibilidad que anula por completo al resto.

—Inui—el tono severo de su capitán hizo que no continuase con su discurso—Cállate—esta situación estaba pudiendo con sus nervios de acero.

—No, Tezuka—intervino Fuji, taladrándolo con la mirada—Déjale que hable—aunque ya supiese con exactitud qué le habían hecho, necesitaba que las mentes menos espabiladas y jóvenes se pusiesen a tono para ir a cortar en pedazos a ambos hermanos.

— ¿Podríais pararos a pensar en alguien que no fueseis vosotros mismos?—a pesar de que sonaba a pura ironía saliendo de su boca, fue lo único que le salió del alma a Keigo. Y después hablaban de amistad y equipo. Hipócritas—Por ejemplo, en Kawamura—quién estaba sufriendo un ataque de pánico como nunca antes.

—Jamás estuve tan de acuerdo con una persona como lo estoy contigo, ricachón—todavía recostado en la pared, Akutsu miraba de reojo hacia Syusuke, prometiéndole una brutal paliza como no cerrase la boca—Cállate.

—Me callo si me da la gana—rugió el moreno, abriendo sus ojos con furia. El brillo que desprendía recordaba al fuego del mismísimo infierno pero eso no era nada en comparación con el de Akutsu.

— ¿De dónde sacas los huevos para hablarme así, eh?—se avecinaba una pelea sustanciosa y sumamente agresiva si nadie la detenía. El ambiente estaba demasiado caldeado y lo peor, con diferencia, era el hecho de que nadie parecía recordar el tema por el que estaban allí ni a la persona por la que tan preocupados habían estado—. Ni a mi madre le permito ese tono de puta barata.

— ¡Con Fuji no te metas, salvaje!—como si fuese un muelle, Eiji dio un salto para ponerse de pie, dispuesto a repartir a quién hiciese falta para recuperar la honra de su amigo.

—Este salvaje va a hacer que te huelas la nuca con tu propia nariz—en el impulso que iba a coger no tenía previsto los dos codazos sincronizados, por parte de los de segundo año, en su estómago ni sus respectivos puños, en la cara.

Sin embargo, el plato fuerte no fue dado por ninguno de ellos. Un golpe atroz que consiguió dejarlos helados en el sitio, sin llegar a moverse un milímetro por miedo a que pudiese pasar algo peor si respiraban.

Lo único de lo que tuvieron constancia cuando salieron del shock, aparte de que la puerta se encontraba fuera de las bisagras, fue que Takashi ya no estaba en la habitación.


	7. Agua

Antes de nada quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, de verdad que se agradece. Por otro lado, he hecho una comunidad en livejournal sobre Prince of Tennis para hacer un RPG, el link está en mi perfil, por si hay alguien interesado.

* * *

Tan sólo pasaron un par de segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que significaba que la puerta estuviese abierta y no hubiese rastro de Takashi por la habitación. El primero en salir tras él había sido Kabaji, quién había hecho caso omiso de las últimas discrepancias de los que allí se encontraban para centrarse en la víctima de todo aquello. Acto seguido le había seguido para no perderle de vista ni un segundo.

―Me pregunto por qué cojones os he dejado entrar, ―consciente de que Munehino no estaba, pudo respirar tranquilo pues sabía que no le dejaría hacer ninguna tontería. ― ¿No sabes estarte callado o es que el pseudónimo de genio te tocó en un sorteo? ―Aquello le había indignado por completo. Alguien que no sabía lo que se sentía en una situación parecida a la que había sufrido no podía tomarse el tema tan a la ligera. ―Sí, se aprovecharon de él, lo violaron, torturaron, ataron, amordazaron; le quitaron todo aquello que lo caracterizaba como persona, ―clavó su irritada mirada en la molesta de Fuji. ― ¿Pero era necesario decirlo estando Kawamura presente? ―Parecía que ni siquiera lo habían recordado mientras hablaban. ―Ha sufrido durante todo este tiempo en silencio y soledad para no contároslo y una vez que os lo dice, os pasáis todo ese sufrimiento por la suela del zapato.

Kaidoh y Momoshiro bajaron la mirada, dándose cuenta de que todavía mantenían sujeto a Akutsu. Este, al verse libre, se dirigió hacia la puerta con decisión. Había visto por qué lado se habían ido, con un poco de suerte lograba alcanzarles o, al menos, no aguantaría su extrema gilipollez. Otra persona se levantó tras él que no fue otro que el mismísimo Ryoma Echizen, harto de lo que había escuchado. No entendía la situación, era muy joven para hacerlo, pero hacer ese tipo de cosas no podía ser de personas normales.

―Cuando el tema más lo necesita, menos adultos os hacéis ver, ―soltó antes de seguir a Jin por la mansión. No sabía qué decirle a su mayor cuando lo encontrase, pero estaba seguro de que al menos estaría allí para lo que necesitase.

― ¿Qué os parece eso? Hasta un niño os da lecciones de educación, ―tras sus palabras siguió el camino de ambos jóvenes, caminando al lado de Tezuka quién también se escabullía de la habitación para evitar decir algo que le pedía el cuerpo.

En otro lugar de la casa, más concretamente en los jardines, cerca de la piscina, Takashi no dejaba de gritar, llorar y descargar su frustración arrancándose las vendas de los brazos, sentado en la hierba y con la espalda apoyada contra la pared del edificio. Kabaji lo escuchaba desde la puerta trasera de la cocina, por donde había salido hacia el exterior. Guardaba una distancia prudente, lo suficiente como para no perderle de vista y que no se sintiese agobiado por su mirada de preocupación. Sólo con oírle el sufrimiento que tenía dentro era incalculable. No quería ver su desesperación, había cosas que a su edad no quería conocer y una persona desesperada era sumamente imprevisible.

A su espalda escuchó unos pasos resonar en las baldosas de la cocina, blancas y relucientes, por lo que giró su cabeza mínimamente para ver a Akutsu acercándosele. Sin decir nada, ni siquiera le miró, se apoyó frente a él en el interior de la cocina, mirando de reojo hacia fuera. Le sangraba el labio inferior y la ceja izquierda, seguramente de los golpes que había recibido por parte de los de segundo año. Le inquietaba no saber qué tipo de relación mantenía con Takashi, sabía que se conocían pero no a qué nivel y por la mirada que tenía, parecía más profunda de lo que dejaban a conocimiento cualquiera de los dos.

Sus instintos volvieron al exterior al escuchar pisadas en la hierba. Contuvo la respiración hasta que vio que sólo era la mascota de la familia, un bearded collie de apenas cinco meses de vida. Regalo de la madre hacia el hijo.

― ¿Tú también vas a echarme algo en cara, pequeño? ―Escucharon que decía con la voz tomada por las lágrimas y los nervios. Se le acababa de enroscar en una pierna, haciéndole cosquillas con el pelo. ―V-Ven aquí y deja mi pierna en paz, ―lo cogió en brazos acariciando su lomo con cariño. ―Qué suave tienes el pelo, seguro que Atobe te trata como una joya, ―suspiró con profundidad, reteniendo un sollozo más. ― ¡No me lamas la cara! ―En un acto sincero y que había hecho con anterioridad con su amo, había lamido sus mejillas para borrar sus lágrimas. Acto seguido se había hecho una bola en su regazo, dejándose acariciar sin dejar de proporcionarle calor y compañía. Takashi se le quedó mirando con el reflejo del pasado anidándole en los ojos. ―Eres tan cariñoso como él y no paras de recordármelo, ―por la suavidad que había en sus palabras no parecía que hablase de ninguno de los Ishida. ― ¡Quita de encima, baboso! ―Ambos observantes vieron como el perro corría alegremente hacia ellos, moviendo la cola sin parar hasta que se perdió por el pasillo. ―Cómo me ha puesto de babas, por favor.

Al volver a escuchar pisadas, esta vez supieron que eran de Takashi, se escondieron lo máximo que pudieron para no ser vistos. Sin embargo, no se dirigió hacia la cocina, sino que siguió de largo hasta que llegó al borde de la piscina, a tan sólo unos metros de él. Tanteó la superficie con un pie para ver cómo estaba de fría el agua, comprobando que estaba él más frío que esta. Con razón estaba tiritando, de manga corta y un día nublado, sólo a él se le había ocurrido salir fuera. Al menos, se había relajado lo suficiente con el ataque amistoso del perro que se había olvidado de lo mal que lo había pasado minutos antes.

La mirada de Akutsu y la de Kabaji se cruzaron cuando escucharon un chapoteo no muy lejos de donde se encontraban. Se colaron en el jardín y observaron la piscina apoyados en la pared, sin molestarse en ocultarse, como los pies de Takashi subían de vez en cuando a la superficie pero su cabeza se mantenía sumergida. Más le valía no querer ahogarse o si no le resucitarían para luego matarle. No pasaron ni diez segundos cuando vieron aparecer su cabeza en la superficie. Estaba de espaldas a ellos por lo que no debían preocuparse. Justo después nadaba suavemente hacia el borde para quitarse la camiseta del pijama, dejando ver la cantidad de vendas que tenía enrolladas en el cuerpo.

Poco a poco, sin tener constancia de que lo observaban no sólo desde el jardín sino desde el interior de la casa también, empezó a quitarse las vendas. Al estar mojadas pesaban mucho más y además le dificultaban la movilidad por lo que, con lentitud y mucho cuidado, fue desenrollándolas. A medida que su piel era expuesta, la sorpresa en los ojos de los recién llegados era mayor. Parecía que tenía sarampión pero con manchas de centímetros de grosor, por no decir de los arañazos que cubrían sus hombros y los dientes rodeando sus pezones, sólo visibles aquellas partes de estos para los que más cerca se encontraban en los que la sangre había estado presente.

Cuando terminó no quiso ni mirarse, volvió a meter la cabeza en el agua y cuando salió a flote otra vez, apoyó ambos brazos en el bordillo, la cabeza sobre estos y allí se quedó sin moverse, dejándose llevar por las pequeñas ondas que había originado.

De la cocina volvió a salir el pequeño perro portando una toalla en su espalda, toalla que había colocado allí el propio Atobe al ver la escena desde uno de los ventanales del pasillo. Para llamar su atención dio un ladrido ante el cual levantó la cabeza. Justo cuando lo hizo, el perro le dio un lametazo en la cara, haciéndole irse de nuevo al fondo de la piscina al separarse con rapidez de él.

― ¡Cómo te gusta dar lametazos! ―otro ladrido, esta vez feliz, salió de entre sus colmillos. ―Siéntete orgulloso, sí, ―se apoyó en el borde y se subió a él, terminando por sentarse. Cogió la toalla de su lomo y le torció una sonrisa. ―Muchas gracias.

Mientras se secaba la cara y los brazos, ignorando las heridas de sus muñecas con toda su alma, notó la lengua áspera del animal en su espalda, como queriendo borrar las marcas de su martirio. Esta acción sólo le hizo recordar por lo que se giró en redondo y sujetó al perro entre sus brazos, dejando que se apoyase en su regazo con las patas traseras.

―Por mucho que les pases la lengua no se van a borrar, ―se pasó la toalla por encima de los hombros y secó con una de las puntas lo poco que había mojado al pobre perro. ―Incluso cuando se vayan las seguiré notando a fuego. ―Suspiró, dejando salir también una pequeña tos. ―No sé qué hago hablando con un perro, si ni siquiera me entiendes.

―_Happy_ es muy inteligente, Kawamura-san, ―sus palabras le sorprendieron aunque no supo qué le había sorprendido más, si el hecho de que Munehino hablase o de ver a Akutsu a su lado. Bajó su mirada hacia el perro, _Happy_, un nombre que no podía venirle más acorde.

―No lo pondré en duda viniendo de ti, ―casi inconscientemente se cubrió un poco más con la toalla, incómodo por si habían visto su cuerpo. No volvió a levantar su mirada en los siguientes minutos, todavía acariciando el ser entre sus brazos, disfrutando con él un placer que nunca había experimentado.

―Musculman, ―fue un llamado suave que Takashi no pudo oír, por lo que Kabaji intuyó que era para él. Al girarse hacia Jin lo vio mirándole fijamente, sin parpadear, demostrando gran seguridad en sí mismo. ― ¿Puedes dejarnos solos? ―Al no haber agresividad y sabiendo la posible y dudosa relación de amistad entre ellos, asintió no sin antes dejarle como aviso una mirada de lo más desconfiada. Akutsu sabía que no se iría lejos, pero le bastaba con no verle cerca.

Una vez le perdió la pista, miró hacia Takashi de nuevo mientras se quitaba los zapatos con suma lentitud. Ningún movimiento brusco para no asustarle ni tampoco llamar su atención. Caminó hacia él con los pies ya descalzos y se sentó a su lado.

Ni siquiera entonces levantó la mirada.

―Llamé a tus padres para que no se preocupasen más por ti, ―dejó caer como si nada, acariciando también a _Happy_. No podía estar más feliz el animal.

―Gracias, ―sus manos se rozaron con suavidad, pero no se detuvieron. Takashi simplemente alejó un poco más sus manos de la de Jin.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos, dejando el tiempo pasar como si este no importase. En realidad no lo hacía.

―A veces me pregunto por qué fui tan idiota y te aparté de mí, ―ninguno de los dos miraba al otro, era el perro quien recibía todas las miradas. Uno la mantenía baja por vergüenza, el otro simplemente para no encararle.

Para entender sus palabras tenía que remontarse a tres años antes. Su relación por aquel entonces era notoriamente mejor que la de ahora, sus padres se invitaban mutuamente a comer los fines de semana, fechas en las cuales ellos aprovechaban para quedarse a dormir en casa del que invitaba. También predominaban sus salidas en busca de aventuras por la gran ciudad o simplemente caminatas hacia la dulcería que más lejos quedaba de su barrio para poder saborear innumerables y deliciosos postres sin que sus padres los descubriesen. Eran casi como hermanos por lo que actos como colgarse el uno del otro, quitarse mutuamente la comida que tenían pegada en la cara con la boca o pequeñas muestras de cariño tales como ir cogidos de la mano cuando corrían eran tan habituales para ellos que no les incomodaban.

Sin embargo, cuando sus miradas empezaron a cambiar de profunda amistad a otra cosa igual de profunda pero que nada tenía que ver, ambos se asustaron, Akutsu el que más, por lo que puso tierra de por medio y se alejó cuanto pudo de Takashi.

―Porque tenías once años y no sabías lo que te ocurría, ―admitió con dificultad.

A él le había pasado tres cuartos de lo mismo pero debido a su personalidad más afable y comprensiva, no le había afectado tanto como a su amigo. Incluso había logrado comprenderlo porque se lo había preguntado a su madre, jurando y perjurando que no era él el que se sentía confuso sino alguien de la escuela. Una madre conoce demasiado a su hijo y conocer a ese hijo en cuestión no era difícil puesto que era más transparente que una gota de agua evaporada.

―Sí, ―llevó su mano desde el lomo de _Happy_ hasta la barbilla de Takashi, pellizcándola con suavidad para llamar su atención. Acto seguido la bajó de nuevo, teniendo cuidado de no tocar sus manos de nuevo. ― ¿Es muy tarde para intentar recuperar aquello?

La mirada del moreno, tan pronto como había escuchado sus palabras, había bajado con lentitud hacia abajo con una expresión de duda y miedo en la cara. No podía contestar aquello, no ahora.

―Puede que lo sea, ya no soy el mismo de antes, ―el animal se quejó en su regazo con un ladrido de inconformidad. Ambos habían detenido sus caricias.

―Sí lo eres, nada ha cambiado. ―Sonaba curiosamente irónico oírle decir eso. ¿Nada había cambiado? Seguro…―Nada puede cambiarte. Tus ojos siguen igual de grandes, tu nariz igual de pequeña y tienes el mismo remolino en el pelo que cuando te conocí. Igual de rebelde e incontrolable, ―puntualizó, rascándole detrás de las orejas al perro, haciéndole ladrar de felicidad esta vez.

―Como tú, ―sonrió suavemente, jugueteando con el pelo de _Happy_.

―Algo malo tenía que haber en ti, ―fingiendo indignación, añadió, ―no soy tan difícil de controlar. Tú siempre me has tenido dominado.

―Porque te dejas dominar por mí, que es distinto, ―sus palabras habían salido sin pensar de su boca, pero no se detuvo a pensar en el doble significado que podrían tener. No quería pensar en dominación, suficiente con la que había sufrido. ―Es algo que nunca entendí cuando era pequeño y que ahora no quiero entender.

Sin embargo, Akutsu sabía que lo entendía, a pesar de no querer. Había cosas que entre ellos no podían ocultarse ni aunque quisiesen. Como tampoco podía decir nada más, y Takashi no parecía por la labor de querer seguir hablando puesto que estaba demasiado entretenido con el cachorro, se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, siendo observados por más pares de ojos.

A la visualización de la charla de ambos muchachos se habían unido los seis que todavía quedaban en la habitación, recargándose los unos en los otros para darse apoyo moral y relajar sus estados de ánimo lo suficiente como para no crear más sangre.

―Te pagaremos la reparación de la puerta, Atobe, ―se había apuntado tanto a él mismo como a Inui, quien asintió ante las palabras del moreno. ―Ha sido culpa nuestra, mayoritariamente.

Keigo, sin retirar la mirada de la escena que estaba sucediendo en el jardín, ladeó suavemente su cabeza, reteniendo un suspiro. Arreglar aquello estaba muy por encima del nivel bancario de ambas familias juntas.

―No pasa nada, hoy me siento generoso, ―a su lado, Tezuka le dedicó una mirada agradecida que el dueño de la casa no pudo ver. Le gustaba el lado amable de su rival, salvo que su petulancia lo aborrecía a sobremanera, lo que hacía que su relación se mantuviese estancada en un corto cruce de palabras moderadamente ofensivas. Ambos eran caballeros después de todo. ―Sólo con verle sonreír como está haciendo ahora, la puerta me duele menos, ―actualmente, ambos estaban riendo, todavía sentados en el borde de la piscina. _Happy _se había tirado al agua y los había salpicado no una vez, sino dos, puesto que cuando regresó a la hierba, no dudó en sacudirse para secar su suave melena. ― ¿Alguien sabe qué tipo de relación tienen esos dos?

―Se conocen desde hace años, ―contestó Eiji, cruzándose de brazos y arrugando la nariz. ―Aunque no sabía que se llevaran así de bien.

―Conozco poco a Akutsu, digamos que no le presto atención a jugadores de cuarta, pero diría por su aspecto que no es alguien que pueda hacer eso sin preocuparse por su reputación, ―la verdad, verle jugar con el perro como de un niño se tratase, sin preocuparse ni por si mojaba su ropa, haciendo reír como un condenado a Kawamura, era bastante... ―Vaya, ―así que eso era.

―Está intentado que se olvide de lo que ha pasado, no es como si no le preocupase, ―como siempre, la buena observación de Tezuka no podía faltar. Tampoco conocía muy bien a Jin, pero todo parecía indicar hacia esa dirección.

―Yo diría que hay algo más detrás. ¿Os acordáis del cabreo que se traía cuando llegó al restaurante? ―Recordó Momoshiro, hablando por primera vez en toda su estancia en la mansión. Para él, Takashi era un superhéroe, verle tan martirizado le había hecho mucho más daño que creía que sufriría al hacerlo y su lengua se había quedado muerta en su boca.

―O de lo mal que nos habló cuando se enteró que había desaparecido, ―añadió esta vez Oishi, rascándose la cabeza con una sensación de inconformidad llenándole.

―Es como si nos hubiera dejado a cargo de Taka-san y le hubiésemos fallado, ―Fuji se les quedó mirando con los ojos entreabiertos, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa cuando ambos animales cayeron al agua salpicando a Takashi.

Pronto, el cachorro salió a flote, apoyado en la cabeza de Akutsu, mientras este expulsaba agua por la boca como de una fuente se tratase. Kawamura, por su parte, se rebozaba en la hierba de la risa, dejando olvidada la toalla cerca del borde de la piscina.

―Todavía no me creo que se dejase hacer eso, ―suspiró Kaidoh, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Inui. ― ¿Estaba tan enamorado como para que no le importase? ―Su pregunta cayó en un silencio de corta duración. ¿Era el amor capaz de hacer algo como aquello?

Keigo paladeó una respuesta sin pararse a pensar demasiado, haciendo una nota mental de que tenía que llamar a la peluquera canina que venía una vez por semana para que le arreglase el vello al animal.

―Quizá al principio sí, después la rutina puede llegar a atraparte, ―para bien o para mal. En este caso había sido para mal puesto que ninguno de los Ishida tenía la intención de contenerse a la hora de mostrar su peculiar forma de cariño. ―Eran dos contra uno y no quería llamar la atención de sus padres o de su hermana menor. ―Contuvo el aliento durante unos segundos, recordando la hora que era. ―He mandado que preparasen el desayuno, seguramente ya deba estar listo.

Sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó hacia el comedor sin prestar atención a si le seguían o no. Problema suyo si después no encontraban el camino.

Unos metros más abajo en el jardín, Takashi se reponía de su ataque de risa mirando hacia las nubes con una sonrisa floja en la boca. ¿Cuánto hacía que no se reía así? Más de un mes por lo menos, que él recordase y todo gracias a Akutsu, el niño serio, malhumorado y con ese carácter tan suyo que se había convertido en su amigo años atrás. A pesar del tiempo que había pasado, tres años era un amplio rango a cubrir, todavía era capaz de alegrarle incluso cuando la situación era nefasta. Quizá tenía razón y nada había cambiado después de todo, sólo infortunios pasajeros que pueden terminarse.

Y que terminarían.

― ¿Te importa que la use?

Su voz llamó su atención, haciendo que desviase su mirada hacia la dirección de Akutsu para ver a qué se refería, encontrándoselo con la toalla en la mano. Debido al estado en el que se encontraba su piel, agradeció que le mirase directamente a los ojos e hiciese caso omiso del resto de su cuerpo.

―La necesitas más que yo, ―ya se había quitado la chaqueta, la camiseta, las deportivas y los calcetines, dejándolo casi tan expuesto como estaba Takashi. Esto sirvió para que este se fijase en lo pálida que estaba su piel en comparación y lo poco musculado que estaba su amigo para la fuerza que tenía.

Al notar cómo no le quitaba el ojo de encima, no pudo sino sentirse cohibido, pero no hizo nada para evitarlo. Al contrario, incluso optó por una postura en la que su cuerpo fuese más visible al secarle el hocico a _Happy_ con la esquina de la toalla. Sin embargo, no pudo resistirse a avergonzarle.

― ¿Disfrutando de la vista? ―Lo que no se esperaba fue que en vez de un sonrojo lo que acudiese a las mejillas del moreno fuese una palidez propia de alguien que llevaba muerto días.

_¿Disfrutando la vista, Takashi?_

La voz de Tetsuo Ishida había resonado tan real en su cabeza que tuvo que mirar a los lados para comprobar que sólo estaban ellos dos y el perro en el lugar, haciendo plantearse a Jin si la había cagado de alguna manera.

― ¿Estás bien? ―De nuevo sobresaltado, esta vez por palabras reales, tuvo que tomar aire abundante para expulsarlo después con lentitud. Atobe le había dicho que lo hiciese cuando los latidos se le acelerasen demasiado para no sufrir taquicardias o incluso un ataque de nervios. ―Kawamura.

―S-Sí, estoy bien, ―negó un par de veces con la cabeza, titubeante. Por un lado quería decirle que había alucinado oyendo una voz que era imposible que oyese allí y por el otro se pateó por siquiera plantearlo. Seguro que pensaba que estaba loco. ―Creo que me ha bajado el azúcar.

―Claro, ―en su tono había un deje de incredulidad que hizo que Takashi bajase la mirada. ―Está bien si no me lo quieres contar, pero creo que te haría bien hablar de ello.

―Es sólo que, ―por si acaso había alguien cerca escuchando, se le acercó gateando, sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la piscina. ―T-Tetsuo me dijo lo mismo y su voz, ―se abrazó a sus piernas, tratando de confortarse a sí mismo por lo que había pasado. ―Parecía tan real, ―el sonido de una palmada le sorprendió, haciendo que mirase hacia Akutsu para verle con ambas manos en la cara, sobre sus mejillas. Al parecer se había abofeteado a sí mismo.

¿Cómo se podía ser tan gilipollas de no caer en la cuenta de que ese tipo de cosas podrían habérselas dicho eses hijos de la gran puta?

―Lo siento, ―la sinceridad en sus palabras hizo que Takashi sonriese.

―Definitivamente tengo el oído mal o la cabeza no me rige bien porque estoy seguro de que no te he oído disculparte, ―Akutsu iba a decirle que sí lo había escuchado perfectamente, pero conociendo como lo conocía, seguramente trataba de no hacerle perder su dignidad como matón.

Antes de que Kabaji fuese a avisarles de que el desayuno estaba servido, ambos se dieron cuenta de que sus pies, metidos en el agua, estaban enredados mutuamente. Las viejas costumbres siempre salen a flote.


End file.
